Noblesse Bites
by Lady Simantha
Summary: A conclave of Noblesse drabbles.
1. Butler

...because you don't lie to Clan leaders before someone stronger than them.

* * *

That he was the butler had been the truth, even if he had been planning to 'retire quickly' at the time he accepted the position.

Yet with the mansion in such disrepair and the furniture under white sheets as if no one intended to use them. His skill was needed here.

The Masters lack of demand meant he had all the time he needed to do as he wished on the island as long as he could weave it into butlers' duties.

Time past and he noted that the master never seemed to leave the mansion. Truly he spent most of his time in the sitting room, and most of his time there, before of the window.

It reached a point where he was genuinely concerned and truly wished to serve.

This man, for no noble would leave one of their children alone like this, who had given him a place to stay, made no real demands, whose word had been enough to send away clan leaders and lived in isolation unless visited? He needed someone else in the house at least. _He was satisfied by what he could see through one window..._

Looking after the house, that had been entrusted to him on the first day was the simplest of duties. Even more so after the first spring cleaning it endured. When he had lost control and discovered that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel had left the house and saved him.

Even if he had long forgotten the desire to leave discovering the man had suffered to save him and learning everything from the Lord. It was not pity that wouldn't have convinced him to make a contract. Not when a contract may subject him to another and he still had so much to learn.

It was his will and desire to be with this creature. A contract could never be undone. When the contract worked he _knew_ that Master also wanted to be with him. They _felt_ so much more from each other and how Frankenstein wished to protect _him. A person who would be called noble even if he was born to a lesser bloodline. Such was his character._

* * *

I wanted to put out the idea that Frankenstein's devotion developed slowly over the ten years before they contracted, did it work?


	2. Edu

Because children grow up and leave the nest eventually...

* * *

"What are you doing?" M-21 started at the question. Turning around he was relieved to see Takeo at his back, if it had been Tao. He edged to the side so Takeo would have a better angle.

"I was wondering what I could do when Frankenstein is no longer Chairman Lee." Because he would have to move on eventually. You don't spend 700 years without revealing yourself by staying in one place.

Takeo glanced at the online study courses' he was looking up. "They won't expect us to leave with them. I don't see why we can't just stay at the school. It's a good job." It was M-21 loved it, but he was growing suspicious that he may be nearly at the immortal stage. His power had enhanced so much, the werewolf regeneration may stop him aging.

"Hmm, well learning what civilians believe can't hurt and it will help make a paper history if we move houses. You know the school only accepted our empty backgrounds because the boss recommended us." Yes, Takeo did know, Tao's surprise that they had been 'hired' _before he created a false paper trail_ for their new identity? He was very loudly surprised.

Silence

Figures, Takeo would realise what he was thinking. The sniper didn't comment on it instead he pointed at the screen. "This one could be good M," a non-combatant course, that would be as far from the union as you could get. This meant he would be learning something new. They were real students when it came to a civilians education, Heh.

It would be better to enrol before Tao caught on and tried to take the place of a teacher. "Thanks."

Takeo shrugged, "It is a good idea." He proceeded to sit at one of the other computers, likely to do the same.

* * *

If you reach the power levels of a Clan leader your self, your body has to be strong enough that the power won't kill you from the inside.. so it must be as immortal as theirs, which is why Franken is still around after 800 years... but M-21? I don't think he desires that. I don't see civilian Nobles as immortal, they have mixed blood lines that don't match each other. Hmm, are the en-humans getting the expected human education or did Franken leave that until their five years out of the union. Five year old children are school aged after all.


	3. Dragon

A continuation  
...of Dark Ice Dragons 'Awakening the Guardian.'  
It inspired me and I wanted to include Raizel in the AU but who would a dragon respect let alone serve?

* * *

"Human's are hunting my brethren?" The mussels under Frankenstein's scales tensed with anger, making his newly soul bonded humans flinch. He forcefully calmed himself they had only brought the news and helped him. There was no reason for them to feel his wrath while unaccustomed to the bond.

Their news brought a dilemma there was no way for dragons to communicate freely with each other without entering another is territory and causing conflict. So how could Frankenstein alert them to the danger and protect his horde. The bonded humans were too weak, also very few sentient creatures could safely go into a dragon's territory.

There was also the problem of convincing his brethren that the danger was real he was himself was only convinced because he was soul-bonded to humans who had witnessed it. A being that could enter dragon territory safely and convince said Dragons of danger outside and come to the lair without questions... He could only think of one. Calling that one could wait at least until his new cohabitants knew how to behave.

Frankenstein was teaching Takeo how to fully use his small gift of sight when he suddenly stopped mid sentence, which was something both the humans recognised as strange. The dragon getting up and dashing to a small natural vent was even more concerning. Then a soft sound made them look down Takeo could see a small feline with an aura of power that he had come to know was magic and Tao saw what all his senses was telling him was a living magical well spring.

"Thank you for coming, if you would take another form I can introduce you to the people I informed you of." The feline nodded in a regal manner and shifted to a form that would pass as a male human or elf.

"Don't dragons hate shape-shifters," Takeo murmured to Tao who could only nod in disbelief.  
 _Cadis Etrama di Raizel is not a shape shifter_ , Frankenstein thundered over their bond Tao would have pointed out he was wrong except they knew this method of communication didn't allow for lies and there was a sense of knowledge/authority to the words.

 _'It was named after blood and roses?'_ the humans questioned

 _'Yes, it/he is'_ the sense of respect and admiration was not something they ever expected from a dragon. "Sir if you would listen to the human's story and pass it onto others of my people it would be an honour." The gold dragon turned to them most of the warmth disappearing from his eyes "Tell him about the hunters." And they did.

It was Takeo who got the courage to ask first "What was he?"

"A personification of magic and power."

The reply was too short and meant little to the humans. _'Please explain._ '

The dragon seemed to frown, "What do you know of The Rose Cradle?"

"It's a legendary place that completely nullifies magic back fire." The mage responded promptly.

"Hmm, you are right but do you truly know no more?"  
"I heard it was a valley of roses in a crater of a tall mountain." Put in the archer.  
"That is technically true. It seems I have to tell you the whole story." The dragon sighed

Three magical races who each had their Grand Magicians had come into conflict for reasons that don't matter to this story, save that it caused a three way magic battle on the top of a mountain of a height you just don't see any more.

The greatest Magicians fort with magic so powerful that the tip of the mountain was flattened. They called upon the greatest destructive spells they knew and realising the opponents were doing the same they were all forced to discard the magic's lest they destroyed all in their strength.

"You should know the effects of discarding even a small spell I hope." Fast nods and a wince from Tao.

Well the effects continued to ravage the mountain even after the spell-casters had died. When the destruction suddenly ceased for no known reason the local Magic mages examined the area and only to find the mountain much shorter and a deep creator in its centre. The strange thing was in this crater was a living thorny bush on the edge.

Weather this plant had evolved in the magic or had existed on the mountain undiscovered is unknown, it was quickly realised was that it feed off uncontrolled and ambient magic. In the otherwise desolate cradle it quickly takes hold and many Kings wanted to own it, silly creatures. The plant refused to grow anywhere else so many battles were fort there staining the plant in blood.

When the battles were about to escalate into a full war the plant which had budded in this time finally bloomed into a rose. The rose plant that covered the valley sized cradle released tremendous amounts of energy which formed _him_. _He_ had no substance and quickly shifted between forms many believed it to be the birth of a shape-shifter and a demand went up for a name (because it would force the shifter to live in only one form).

A group of the highest ranked in the cradle quickly got together and named it 'The Rose of extreme blood'

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

"He is not a shape-shifter so the name did not seal him instead it made him tangible, he is the power of that rose given consciousness and form. The name gave him independence. The plant's life is no longer linked to his, as it has absorbed more power since it made him, but he is power first and a person second even more so than dragons.

If we run out of magic entirely we will die and rot. If he runs out he will simply cease to be, there will be no body. Yet he still lives as an individual person." The dragon felt wishful through the bond.

It was a strange story but Tao couldn't help to ask "Who got the cradle in the end?" That got him a very flat look.

"No one, the rose had proved itself sentient and could not be owned. Hmm? Takeo shall we continue your lesson?" The great gold head turned to the archer when he moved. Tao just gave a nervous laugh and went back to his own studies as Takeo did his. They knew the limits here now.

* * *

The rose of extreme blood, is the definition I found for Raizels name so I hope its right and you enjoy the fic.


	4. Trust

Earning Trust- warning time jumps

* * *

The first impression we had of M-21 and his partner M-24 was distasteful. They kidnapped Yuna and called the other children out. They were connected with the man master had seen who was hunting the children. Still they were fast on the uptake; with only a slight show of power they immediately stop hunting Masters' friends. They were still rude and unworthy of asking questions.

The second contact was only marginally better than the first. They called Sin-woos' phone after being told to stay away from the children. When Master and I consented to the meeting they lied about their motives. Their information _was_ broadly accurate and it helped to know more about the circumstances. It was self-interest that moved them. It was only later we discovered what their motives really were.

I gave them my number so they could leave the children alone.

They phoned faster than expected; it seemed the enhanced humans who prompted those two to contact our side were set on finding me. It was a kindness for them to provide such information; they clearly underestimated the strength of Master and me.

Still they had gained masters attention so when we sighted them after permitting 'Mary' to live I greeted them. There concern for the children and us was not selfless but it was there, those two had been good to their word.

The children were taken, but they survived thanks to M-24 and M-21. In his last words M-24 asked M-21 to go with us. They both had the right to ask questions, but only M-21 was left, receiving answers was another matter.

We went to wipe out the base that had information on us; M-21 came along to find information. The location proved to be in lock down; at the order of the person we most needed dead. Master chose to awaken M-21 he had clearly taken the youth under his wing even if he was a dangerous element.

It was Masters will so I offered M-21 the chance to stay with us. He seemed to misunderstand my motivations, but he agreed to stay. He knew we were stronger than him so there was no chance he would do something to provoke us. He settled in to the school well, but that was not trust.

When Regis informed Master and I, he was on a mission, my suspicion was immediate but that was not enough to judge someone Master cared for. The bruise he had when I went to observe suggested things weren't as simple as they had seemed. That he had saved the children in that situation showed he valued them as much as he did the promise he made is comrade. It meant we could stop doubting his honesty. That did not mean we were without worries and I now had two more children to enrol at school thanks to his request.

After the 'little sister' deceit was uncovered the two new adoptees had nothing to tie them to the union, but M-21 desired data was still in the Elders hands. I had long since grown fond of them all but it was only when M-21 rejected the offer of trading information with the Elder that Master and I could put those worries aside, well they would have been resolved ether way. The other option simply added the complication of what that blasted 13th Elder would ask for in return.

It was good to know we could trust each other; we could all die at any time in this war.

* * *

So when Franken said he and Rai would need to worry less after M' rejected their offer to trade info? It reminded me of the time Franken told M' that inviting him to share their accommodations wasn't a matter of trust.

* * *

Which was really confirmed in the same arc, that M-24 who was mark was all kinds of suspicious, any member of the household must have the right to invite someone into there home. Really Franken and Rai are all types of kind but they are not stupid and they will kill.

They see no problem with killing dangerous elements, injuries from battle aside, but they have a line somewhere. there is an assumption that people have the right to life until they prove otherwise. Innocent until proven guilty, or you insult the judge enough to be a crime in and of itself. (I don't see Rai as the type to make excuses, he really got involved because the infected insulted him. The awakening was true benevolence)

What interests me right now is how union members forfeit the right to exist.

Being an immediate threat to those in _their_ care does it, M-21 only lived because Rai's clothes got messy. Seeing your self as o superior also means entering eternal sleep, but what the exact line? because some how the 5th Elder didn't earn Rai's execution (even if she defiantly had Frankens')

Does anyone know a place you can effectively "post author notes' because I want to talk of these ideas without making them a story. My concept stories always end up ham handed on paper *cries*. ugh, my strengths don't fit fanfics but love this fandom.


	5. Bite Story Intro

Bite 5

A story intro I discarded. Nobles as actual vampires. AU

* * *

Slim had been the chances of getting to see the reflection of a vampire that was not mindless in front of a mirror. Frankenstein himself had only managed it on two occasions. The first time had been pure coincidence.

He had set up a mirror in the foyer of his clinic to calm a patient earlier that same day. The creature had walked in just as it got dark pretending rather poorly to be an emergency patient. He had let the charade go on for a moment while he stared at its reflection.

A starved looking infant covered in blood that had fangs longer than its counterpart in reality. An infant who was looking at floating lights, 'human souls' Frankenstein's mind had supplied, with an irritated expression. The horrific reflection would often reach up to pop the 'lights' causing blood to rain on it. The blood would receive a smile, shocking with those teeth, and the puddles would be played in.

Frankenstein was simply glad that his staring had made the vampire look at the mirror. He creature had been terribly offended and shouted at him, waking him from the daze, before it attacked. It had not occurred to the man before then; the only vampires he had previously seen in front of a mirror had been mindless. They were the only ones that could be taken alive for cadet training. A little wake up to reality before they got themselves apprenticed to hunters. Vampires were said to have no refection because they had on soul. The thinking vampires had their own soul and that's what was being reflected. Twisted as they were.

The second time it was intentional. A particularly nasty vampire lord had turned up and many skilled hunters had been called to help with the staking. Frankenstein had brought up mirrors as a frenzy device if they needed to divert the creatures focus and it had been accepted. The fight had been too difficult for him to give the mirror more than one glance. It had shown a toddler pulling wings off the floating lights. Blood and fangs.

It had made him pay closer attention to the ones that were mindless; it was like a smug the image of those souls, completely burnt out gone. Still it was a visible distortion and the hunter community had been glad when he pointed out that part of his discovery. He had not mentioned the rest; it would mean suggesting strong vampires had souls. As the most acclaimed hunter in the area he had a strong grasp on politics.

...

'So why', Frankenstein thought 'do five vampires strong as a lord wish to speak with me?' They couldn't be hidden residence of the local vampire community, while even skilled hunters could only do so much in a city this large; it was still too small for that many high level vampires.

What's more there were two humans with them who didn't show signs of being mind controlled. He had agreed to follow them when they said they knew where some vampires were. He had thought they wished him to kill the creatures. They did not; apparently this was a meeting where they were supposed to talk. No one had mentioned the topic as yet. The two humans had placed themselves between him and the vampires. Exactly who they were buffering against was unknown.

It was meant to be a chance to talk sanely, so a public conference room had been borrowed, not that anyone sane would be out of home this late. If they truly meant what they said, "You won't mind if I use a mirror would you?"

They all started and glared with looks of reluctance but the one at the head, he gestured for them to quieten down. "Provided you stop pointing weapons at us and do not reveal our reflections to any other it can be permitted." The vampire seemed to see this as a generous concession.

For an actual friendly gathering pointing weapons at the hosts while dressed to kill them would be a bit much, but Frankenstein had no friendly feelings for these creatures at all. No, he was out right hostile.

In half concession he lowered the crossbow and pulled out a pocket mirror flickering the reflective surface in their direction for a moment showed him enough. All toddlers but with no visible fangs or blood, they hadn't seemed to notice the floating lights around them. He put the crossbow on the table, in easy reach but no longer pointed directly at them.

The tension in the two humans visibly dropped, so it was Frankenstein that had worried them.

* * *

If it doesn't make sense don't worry its two pages of a chapter that should be far more. It's written so I chose to post it as is.


	6. Nibble 1

Noblesse Nibbles, I found a list of Noblesse prompts and gave it a shot. This is the first four.

* * *

(1)

" **No, it's not that it's just..."** the confession of innocence died on his lips, he realised just how guilty he was.

He had called the humans her parent died protecting worthless so many times. Did that not make their deaths, their values and choices equally worthless? He was guilty, so guilty. How had he not realised this before?

Rael stared into Seria's eyes and knew he would never have her. He opened his mouth to apologise but words failed him. He had no right to speak to her...unless reporting the word of the Lord.

Why had he been so stupid?

(2)

 **He was so sick of it**. Someone had the idea of drawing up a meal plan each. This last week they had followed Raizel's. It was ramen, just ramen for breakfast and dinner both. If they didn't get to choose their own lunch at school he would have been physically sick by now.

He had said as much two days ago and had been over heard. The look on Raizels' face at the time, he wished he had kept his mouth shut.

Tonight was the end of ramen week, tomorrow would be something new. Then he would be able to explain that it was not that he hated Raizels' favourite food, it was just that humans needed this thing called variety.

If he was successful Frankenstein wouldn't have to glare at him for taking away Raizels' pleasure at being able to choose their meals for a week. Sadly he couldn't honestly apologise or say it was a joke, he was that sick of ramen right now. He would need a chance it eat something that wasn't ramen for a while first.

(3)

" **Have you had some work done?"** asked the mother before him, she had put all her children through Ye Ran. "It looks really professional." Then made the most logical guess at why he didn't age. "Can you give me the number of your surgeon?"

He made a non-committal repose, "That is all we have to discuss about your daughter. If you have no further concerns about your child to bring up I would say this meeting is over." He gave her his trademark smile.

"Won't you tell me? You seem even younger than when we first meet." she stared at him. Honestly he had made a list of competent plastic surgeons to use in cases like this. Sadly this mother was a gossip. He didn't want to send work to them because of a surgery they had never done.

"Have a good day," his would certainly be better once she was out the door. Really the reason he looked younger was because he couldn't hide how happy masters return made him.

(4)

 **She didn't speak**. She couldn't, not when the situation seemed so grave for a reason she didn't really understand. Instead she stood to his right and a bit behind as he gazed out the window. Waited for him to speak if he so choose. She hoped her presence would allow him to calm down or better yet cheer up.

Maybe if she went with the children tomorrow she would understand. Just why was Rai so upset after visiting the place called 'PC Bang".

* * *

I've written 14, they will get posted eventually. I just want to have different bites between nibble collections. ( :


	7. Bite History

Bite 7, Nobles as more traditional vampires, again.

Characters who speak, Previous Lord and Raizel

* * *

Most vampires accelerate their aging. They don't even realise they are doing it, the vampire ability to alter ones own appearance once learnt could not be forgotten. Vampires who developed preconceptions of the aging process before learning this skill? They age at the speed they believed they should. It left their souls lagging behind waiting to catch up. It was a common occurrence for these preconceptions were so wide spread. The only accurate age limit in vampire community was the age of majority, it had been set before the preconception developed, and vampires were only taught shifting after that limit was past.

Cadis Etrama di Raizel had never learnt to change his personal appearance, he had no peers that he could remember. He was older than the preconception that affected most of vampire kind. He was likely, as the only one who had never learnt shifting, the only reason it was most not all vampire kind.

'Don't act like you don't know vampires can shift, how many stories have them turn into bats or mist to escape stacking or sun light?'

Having existed from the time his kind had territories in the human world and drank without killing. The appearance of the Lord, a position that he had never heard of before came as a shock, no, the reality of other vampires having 'positions' was a shock.

Apparently as he had dwelled in his house sustained by animal blood there had been many changes in the world at large.

XOX

'Some criminals had taken advantage of their current powers to get more power over humans; giving our race a bad name.'

"What are criminals?"

"You will learn later let me finish"

'Our kind had become prosecuted everywhere except an island, original territory of the lords clan, where vampires were known to the local humans very well. So well the rumours couldn't take hold or their existence be forgotten. Seeking refuge the other decent vampires placed themselves in the clan Leaders' mercy, making her the Lord, so they could live in that territory. At human suggestion a monarchy had been formed.'

"Humans are precious,"

"Yes, as you say."

'You are now in the presence of the vampire Lord, a rank equalling human emperor, and expected to listen to what I say. Or be branded a criminal by the majority of our people and the law.'

Cadis looked around his house; it was too lonely to be called a home. His last visitor was over millennia ago, it was accidental to. He would not mind being in a place with more people. Going to this 'Lukedona' as the blond vampire told him to.

The lord had realised through the course of their conversation that Cadis was far too ignorant to be the rebellious youth he appeared to be. Remembering the rumours that had led him here were recorded centuries ago and only investigated because they had continued to persist. Found he needed to ask a question. The rumours had been so mild that he would be forgiven for thinking it a revival of an old story instead of a new one.

He had only come himself because the sensitive knights had been too overwhelmed by the aura of power to approach, when he had finally sent some to investigate.

"Would you submit to an age test?"

The reclusive soul agreed, curious to what this 'test' consisted of. Only to have a reflective surface placed in front of him.

His reflection matched his appearance as always with the addition of the wounds in his soul. The loss of all those he had know, the lack of company, made his appearance neglected. The Lords reflection in the same mirror was of the same age as Cadis' but bore signs of responsibilities hardening, even though the lord looked physically older in reality.

It meant nothing to Cadis but the Lord was shocked.

This youth had existed longer than Lukedona had, the lord would know he had reached his majority the same year Lukedona declared its sovereignty as a kingdom. He had aged slower than most of the vampire population, far slower than the human population. He had realised early that his people were aging too fast. It seemed he still had not aged slowly enough.

How had this only come to his attention now? The mirror age test was completely accurate, _not mostly_. He had thought the youth of his reflection was the youth of his heart. _It was so,_ but not in the way he had believed.

XOX

The Lord ordered a mansion built for his discovery and gave him the position of his counter, a rank equal to his. To have an apparent youth be called an equal to the lord? Then there were the vampires with skill in feeling the level of their opponents' power avoiding confrontation. Where everyone was aware they served the lord for his authority, providence and oaths generations old. This youth must have been given an equal position for sheer power. So Cadis was known to the rest of Lukedona.

XOX

Moving locations had not given Cadis more company. Everyone was afraid of him, so the vampire youth of an age greater than any of his kind, save the current lord, was trapped by their fear to remain in the mansion the lord had built for him. He was left with the power to veto the lord and his descendents. After all he had never sworn to their ancestor, he was a guest.

Staying in his old house would be better than this, so the lord invested much time in improving Cadis situation. The plans had varying degrees of success and failure. Little did the lord know that none of his plans addressed the real wound the change had caused in Cadis' soul.

There you have the Lord and the Noblesse of vampire society.

* * *

Vampire AU history

So this is connected to bite 5, sort of. If I write enough of them (half a dozen?), I may pull them down then post them in a separate entry.


	8. Nibble 2

Noblesse Nibbles 5-8

* * *

(5)

 **"I didn't realize you could burn ramen."** Frankenstein glared at Tao.

He hadn't either. "I'm sorry ok? I didn't account for the lack of temperature control. I never used an open fire for cooking before!" Please don't stab me. He had brought the ramen packets after seeing Frankenstein dinner plans for the camping trip didn't include them.

"I'm not the one you should apologise to. You got masters hopes up and you will explain why he can't have ramen tonight after all." Frankenstein gave Tao a pointed look before turning to his master.

Tao looked at Raizel, oh, he would prefer a stabbing to this.

(6)

 **"I'm stubborn?"** What right did he have to call... they had been arguing for a while over the colour of a pillow. One side calling it blue the other green. It was defiantly something in between. "We are both stubborn!"

Would he be able to retort now? "Yeah I am but I don't try to be elegant. Can stubbornness be elegant?"

"Now you are just trying to change the topic. The pillow is..."

(7)

 **You could have heard a pin drop.** The silence was so profound. Something happened on the screen that M' couldn't see from the sink. The silence shattered as the children burst into applause.

Judging by the voices that echoed down the hall, the children had decided to play a non-violent game today. Raizels score had topped the topped the top 100 chart worldwide. So Rai could play computer games, M' thought as he made his way to the room.

He cleared his thought and all eyes turned to face him. "It's time for dinner". The children were their usual noisy selves as they went to the dining area.

(8)

 **"Can you stop please?"** The noblesse looked at him with incomprehension. "Stop using your powers to protect us, we are strong enough." His eyes widened with surprise and maybe a little regret?

"I cannot," He spoke so quietly, "you are too important to me." He eyes were full of apology at being unable to grant my request. They were filled with an unbearable sorrow, memories of being alone.

I did not ask again.

* * *

More of those prompts I mentioned on the previous nibble.


	9. War

If they had been born in the current century and meet in the last decade how Frankenstein and Raizel expressed themselves would be very different. I expect...

* * *

"Your back?" for good, he did not add. Knowing that wish would never be granted unless he was dead. It did not matter as much as Rai being alive here now. It could have easily been a yellow letter in the mail, telling him his partner, his dearest had died.

"Yes, I have three months leave."Frank approached his dearest, emotions boiling in his chest. It had been so long since he had seen the other he could not remember what else he could say. He turned to action instead.

He lifted the man who appeared so young and carried him to their bedroom. Frank intended to stay awake until he burnt those shadows out of Rai's eyes with his love. It would not work completely. His own shadows remained even now, with over a year to forget them. It did not feel right to forget.

The war had cracked him open painted madness on his heart and authorities had sent him home. So the madness wouldn't grow and destroy him. They remained blissfully unaware that the only thing that kept the wound from festering was this person in his arms.

XOX

It had been an inevitable meeting. Frank was a field doctor treating the wounded as best he could when there were so many patients and so few hands to help them. Rai was a legend in the field the one who never failed to bring his people back alive no matter the mission, no matter the cost to himself. He was also a rumour the enhanced solder the experiment and the one who could not die.

Rai had been injured saving one of his men from death. They had brought him to the nearest med bay, Frank's own, so he could be treated. To this day Frank didn't know what he had done to earn it but he had gained Rai's confidence. Rai had told him the truth behind the rumours as he had told Raizel the torment he experienced with every patient lost.

Stuck in the temporary hospice with a very broken leg - because the authorities would not let him go to a hospital with proper paper records - Rai had all the time he needed to fall in love. He requested missions that kept him closest to Frank's hospice and with every injury he returned to the man's care. He watched as the doctor who could not harden his heart against the loss of his patients grew increasingly worn. Said what he could to alleviate the burden that would never go away.

Frank had in turn fallen in love with the soul that could stay so bright in this storm of blood and agony. Knowing the risk he had added Raizel to the emergency contacts. Raizel should be informed in the case of his death, and spent a few nights without patients when the interrogators came.

Raizel was most displeased when he heard and he responded by adding Frank to his list of emergency contacts. Realising they may very well make the enhanced human snap if they didn't leave his favourite doctor alone the questions stopped. They had received a month's leave together as an apology, they could not afford to lose Raizel's loyalty.

Frank had been surprised when Raizel responded to his flirting so readily. The relationship they had as unorthodox as it was became their life line. When Raizel eventually failed to keep his entire unit alive and Frank lost that one patient too many.

XOX

"Welcome back dearest," Frank whispered in Raizel's ear when he had dissolved what shadows he could from his partner's eyes.

"I'm home," was the gentle reply.

* * *

Frank is Frankenstein it was meant to be a modern-ish AU snippet.

Really this is just one of those fics where you end up writing something entirely different than what you intended. I was meant to focus on how 'Master' means 'Dearest' to Frankenstein, how his service is an expression of love. Not a human war AU, egh.


	10. Nibble 3

Noblesse Nibbles 9-12

* * *

(9)

 **He ducked and it missed**. He turned to stare at where the projectile had landed. Only to have another snowball hit him on the shoulder. A weapon that could cause no harm unless imbued with energy. He could practice dodging gracefully and suffer no dishonour if the projectile hit. It would let him see what graceful movements were effective for dodging, he could train!

The children called and Raizel turn to face them. Later he would ask Frankenstein about other 'snow games.'

(10)

 **She stared at the words on the paper**. They were something of a puzzle. She recognized the word poem as the subject they would be studying soon in class. The rest of the content was baffling. Why would anyone write about a roses' lips when roses do not have lips. Was it an idiom like they had studied? She would need to check with the children. That couldn't explain the sign off. Why call yourself the person who admires in secrete if you were going to reveal that admiration directly. They didn't even state their name. Seira went to ask her human friends for help.

(11)

 **He would rather die**. The larger blood stone had been taken; this small one had been left behind, unnoticed. He would really prefer to die then absorb the cursed stone. Made as it was by unwilling lives, he was duty bound to catch the thief and he hadn't the vitality to do so.

Expression grim Raizel brought the stone to his face and breathed in the life/soul/power it offered.

If he could not succeed even after this he would deserve to die.

(12)

" **That is not easy to do."** The trio could only agree with Regis' comment. The two characters had managed to have an entire conversation without alerting the other to the fact they were on different topics. It had caused some dreadful misunderstandings that could only be revealed in the in the next episode. If either of the characters had used names it could have been avoided.

"Should we watch the next episode?"

"Yeah," they had rented the entire series after all.

* * *

More nibbles again...


	11. Blood and Water

Blood and Water

* * *

He glanced at his vampire host than back at the room he was being shown. It was an ascetically pleasing room if you could ignore the smell of blood. Various small fountains spouting blood, goblets and tables arranged as if for a court yard social gathering. The fact that he had been shown this room... his host hadn't realised he was human yet.

It would have been an advantage, if the situation hadn't occurred because of a complete lack of common language and his attempt to mime out his need for some water. The guards who had escorted him to the vampire lord in chains had been unaware that humans needed water or food. It had been awhile since he had any and he would need water soon or risk weakness. It was something he could ill afford in this land filled with so many vampires.

The blood fountains could be researched later after he had secured his own well being. If the barrier that made sunlight harmless to his captors hadn't also rendered his enhanced senses mute he would be able to find some quickly himself. His host's ignorance at least meant he wasn't the only one with _that_ disadvantage.

Would this creature raised with blood fountains be able to recognise the difference between human and vampire blood? It may be the only way to make it known he was human. There was ample blood in those fountains if the sight made the creature hungry. He didn't want to do it, not even bleed from a paper cut. Frankenstein surveyed the room again there could be an alternative.

.

Cadis blinked at his guest-Frankenstein the Lords messenger had told him- who didn't seem willing to drink from any of the available blood sources. They had mentioned that he was an outsider and that's why he had been placed in Cadis care. Perhaps he couldn't read the inscriptions as they were in Lukedona tongue. The scent of all the blood types mingled here, so scent alone wouldn't be enough for his guest to identify the one he wanted.

Well if Frankenstein wanted to know what he was drinking that would be fair enough. Cadis grasped two goblets from the tables and gestured for Frankenstein to follow him to a different room as his guest looked at his fingers in contemplation. After a moment's hesitation Frankenstein did so. Cadis led the way to the emptiest room in the house. The only adornment was a single shelf of tools and the rows on rows of taps.

Placing the goblets on the self temporally, he pulled on a pair of heavy leather gloves. Looking to Frankenstein he gestured for him to take a goblet as Cadis toke one himself. Raising a brow of spun gold his guest followed the silent request. Those clear blue eyes made Cadis think of daylight skies' painted by humans.

First Cadis tried the major blood groups Frankenstein didn't like the scent of any of them, had he only been given older blood before? Cadis tried that tap next and no his guest did not like that either; he didn't like any of the acceptable bloods permitted in Lukedona. Maybe that was why he had refused all the blood offered even with the urgency he had indicated of his thirst. Cadis offered the last of the accepted bloods to his guest again, he was refused. What strange liquied would Frankenstein consume? He was a guest still; Cadis went to the shelf and retrieved the two buckets there. One filled with poisoned handles and the other empty he wouldn't be drinking the blood his guest rejected any more.

.

Frankenstein had realised on the third cup in that his host was trying to discover what 'food' he wanted to drink. The thought had humoured him so much that he didn't reveal to the vampire he was a human. He could go one more day without water it just wasn't healthy. Given the way his host had tried to insist on the last cup of blood then collected the handles for the taps that lacked them, they had left the 'decent' options behind.

The wall of 'blood on tap' was even stranger than the fountains. After refusing half a dozen more liquids that might be considered blood and his host was looking at him in a very concerned manner. Frankenstein made an effort to stop smiling; blood would be a serious matter to this creature, but really. The creature seemed at a loss of how to deal with this 'picky eater.' Then he noticed the handles.

They were made of a wood that was well known for being poisonous to vampires. That his host had the fortitude to get near them let alone touch them was dangerous. What else could this vampire stand that others could not? The lord may have placed him with this creature because it would be able to turn him. That was an unsettling thought.

He looked around the sparse room for things to defend himself with and found an alarming quantity. How, why would they be in a vampires house? The creature didn't have methods of dealing with them, did he? Gloves, Frankenstein focused on them. The vampire could not touch the wood outright the common methods still held some effect, they were just minimal. He calmed his breathing and looked up, to see his host staring at him.

The creatures gaze moved away immediately but he seemed to have realised something. He had, the next cup put in front of Frankenstein contained water. It was murky but he nodded any way. Instead of passing him the goblet the vampire tossed it into the 'waste' bucket. The vampire held out his hand and after a moment's panic Frankenstein handed the clean goblet he was holding to the creature. It moved with a deliberate slowness and this time Frankenstein payed attention to which of the many taps it drew upon. Water was from the only copper tap, it had its own permanent handle. He could get his own water from there.

Frankenstein allowed the creature to refill his cup again and again until his stomach could take no more, it would stave off hunger. When it reached the point he could drink no more he had picked up on the creatures change of behaviour. It was moving at half speed when it approached him and would not look him in the eyes. It made him bristle for a moment to be treated as a scared animal, than it struck him.

None of the vampires here had looked the humans he had identified in the eyes, unless it was accompanied by the signs of intimacy. It might be seen as rude for vampires to look into human eyes when they could use Mesmer. If this was true the humans here were citizens not cattle. It seemed unlikely but all the humans he had met had been in some level of authority. They knights who had brought him here had received a reprimanded from their human superior. The slowness was different, his host believed he was the source of the Frankenstein's earlier fear, he was, but that didn't mean the creature had to make an effort to appear less threatening. Unless he wanted to.

Frankenstein could only hope that the knight who had translated his words for the lord returned tomorrow as promised. He would need a decent method of communication with his host. That and lots of vampire repellents so he would feel safe to sleep here. The creature before him was miming out sleeping and pointing toward the door, it seemed intent on showing him a bedroom. Or maybe it wanted Frankenstein in its bed; there was no way to know unless he followed.

The lord had given her word he would be freed from this place in ten years because the mistake was made by her people. Would this vampire respect that? Did these creatures care for honour? They had let him keep his hunters kit and even now he had a wooden stake hidden in his clothes. He would survive and if they proved dishonourable he would escape and bring back an army to destroy them. For now seeing how the sun barrier worked would fill his time, if he found a way to remove it that would half his work.

* * *

Frankenstein was set up and the vampire central order knights brought him in. The human working in the management centre realised this immediately because a human cannot be held guilty of 'drinking blood to the point of death' when they don't drink blood. Lukedona's law is so strait forward it has no method to deal with such situations, political hiccups. By their law Franken needs to remain for 10 yrs and a dozen other things that they got around by dumping him on Rai.

The knight that 'delivered' Frankie to Cadis didn't fulfil his duty and promised to come back tomorrow because he had urgent personal matters to attend. The silly knight didn't even introduce Rai to Frankie because everyone who can get an audience with the lord must already know him.

They had been in the house for three hours when Frankie figured he should try asking for water, he felt reasonably comfortable with his ability to kill vampires. Immune to poisons was a reason to panic thou, if his host can do that he can get past the guards Frankie was going to use as night protection. You can guess at the rest. - Sim


	12. Nibble 4

Noblesse Nibbles 13-16

* * *

(13)

 **"Can we not do this now?"** He had other things he wanted to do today.

"Come on it will be fun, a great..." He stopped paying attention. Why had he bothered to ask anyway? Not when it was Tao who had the Idea.

(14)

 **It was a useful weapon**. Specially designed for the target he was required to eliminate. He just had to point and fire. At least that's what he had been told.

So why was the enemy still standing?

The blond target laughed, "You really thought that could work on me? Me?" The man moved and the union agent was never seen again.

(15)

 **"What did you say?"** Regis looked at Tao with absolute confusion.

"I said hold your horses, it means slow down," It was far too late. Regis raced off the edge of the cliff unable to make the turn.

"The human game is for human normal they can only control so much momentum!"

Game Over, played on Regis' screen.

(16)

 **And then it all fell apart**. Far faster, than the trio could believe, more like a castle of cards then an organisation over millennia old. The unstoppable Union was undone by some truth? The business of one elder had being brought to the others attention.

They had organised the data so it could fall into the wrong (right) hands, but this? They had thought to divert the Union's attention from South Korea and maybe get Combel killed. It hadn't even occurred that the information they had gathered on Combel could destroy the Union. Had he been particularly atrocious that even the remaining elders would suspect each other?

Internal conflict did more to destroy the Union in a few short years than any amount of base raiding ever could. It was shocking what some honesty did to a group that was built on secrets.

Frankenstein had them guard the house and school better for years encase Combel survived and came for revenge but it never happened. The trio done the impossible it seemed, they killed the Union with words alone. Now they just had to believe it.

* * *

The original prompt said 'in ten minuets' but I just went 'on half a paper page or less.'


	13. Bedrooms and Barriers

Bedrooms and Barriers

Blue bird of Paradise wanted an extension on blood and water so here it is! (Bite 11)

* * *

Cadis led his very human guest to the wing of his mansion the previous lord had insisted (built to) be fit for human habitation. What was the current lord thinking giving him a human to look after? Yes, three centuries ago the Adamson family had moved in for a year but they were independent. They already knew everything about Lukedona and didn't need to be looked after. The family only stayed with him because, he was the only one with room for such large numbers of guests when, there was a fire in the human settlements.

Frankenstein's footsteps were echoing from further behind than they had earlier. The human was still upset with him; it made some sense when he had been so rude. _Why had the human been frightened?_ He must have realised Cadis had expected him to be Vampire and ignored the insults till then. _What had he done to scare the human?_ Never mind, Cadis had nil insight into the minds of others.

He would give the human one of the rooms with pluming installed make certain Frankenstein had his belongings and return to his window until the lord provided further instructions. She called on him less than her father but when she did matters were explained better. Had the human reached his age of majority yet?

.

Wearily Frankenstein followed his host, the creature was still confident enough to turn its back to him. Not that figuring out Frankenstein was human would make him more of a threat but it had no reason to trust him. Did specie matter; he didn't know anything about this society except what he had been told by the lord and observed here, vampires may fight all the time.

They entered a dusty corridor which made Frankenstein twitch even before he realised there was more signs of actual occupation here than anywhere else he had seen in the mansion, if you forgot the dust. A toddlers hand prints on the walls, furniture that was relatively new. Humans had been here once, he realised spotting some holy symbols hung on door handles.

The vampire opened two unmarked rooms, closing the first door it entered the second. Frankenstein entered after taking a moment to check it was safe. He entered, it was a bed room. The bed itself was striped to the mattress everything was covered in dust but it had the appropriate furnishings. There were three doors aside from the one to the hallway.

A dull thud brought his eyes to his host who had dropped a collection of slimily aged bedding onto the 'bed' as it were. Still not meeting his eyes it mimed drinking and pointed to one of the doors, obligingly he opened it. Utilises meet a brief glance but his eyes focused on a copper tap. Frankenstein tried it running water, it was drinkable. So this was to be his room.

His host had left when he glanced back so he set about un-inviting the vampire from this room, would it work when the vampire owned the house? At least the process entailed some cleaning so he would be better off at the end regardless.

Frankenstein had barely started cleaning in a more direct method when his host returned. The creature was carrying his bag and slid backwards when it tried to enter his new room. So the un-inviting had worked, it only took two steps going nowhere for the creature to stop. It held up the hand with his bag instead and bumped into something when it was about to reach past his doorway.

Visibly confused the vampire pressed its empty hand against the barrier. Safe in the knowledge he had a secure place to retreat to, Frankenstein grined at the creature. Honestly its shock and confusion was sweet, now he was safe. It stepped back and offered his bag again, this time far enough away not to enter his room. Frankenstein accepted his things than immediately checked the knights hadn't removed anything, vampires couldn't touch the content but there were humans with them.

The only thing he found was the addition of some draw string bags. He opened them to find grain rations, enough for two days if he stretched them out. "Yojne ruoy yats," he host murmured than it left. He did not see it again until the knight returned the next day.

* * *

I love reviews, they don't always get new chapters thou. The speech is spelt back to fount because they don't know the others language and the reader can still figure it out if they wish to know.


	14. Nibble 5

Nibbles 17-20

* * *

(17)

" **Hand me that."** Yonsu passed the pages over. Would their doctor really be able to get anything from them? She considered telling him the task he had set himself was pointless but those people were so strange he just might be right.

"What are you doing?" She glanced at her partner; he had been occupied when the doctor came to her office. The doctor really shouldn't be here but when the director already knew about them.

"The doctor believes we may be able to extract data about those people from these." She pointed to the papers the doctor had already started to examine. Then watched, amused, as the same thoughts played within her husband as they had her just moments ago.

The chances were highly unlikely but those pages must have been written by the Chairman and Principle of Ye Ran at least in some degree. "I'll get our induction booklets." The ones they had been given as temporary teachers when they first went to Ye Ran.

Would they really learn something of that man looking into the school he ran using documents he provided? The doctor would find out.

(18)

 **It was more than a little impressive**. No one from the house hold was going to say it though that would interrupt the game. Not when the 'ice breaker' conversational game had the nobles blushing. The game demanded some level of talkative-ness and added to that the personal questions. They weren't rude questions so it hadn't been declared inelegant, yet.

They all liked learning all these new things about their human friends. That the children had brought it so they could know Rael better was hilarious. One of the children's answers had Rai blushing with joy and the look Frankenstein gave those cards, they would be asked to play this game again.

Suyi picked up the next one in the pack and read aloud, "Who is your favourite celebrity?"

(19)

" **Eenie, meenie, miney, moe,"** he pointed to each in turn. Rai observed the boy through the crowd of people as he selected a treat.

This was not the first time he had seen a human use this method to make a decision. It seemed to be a very effective method to choose when all the options were respectable ones. Even when the 'mo' denoted something that would not be chosen it was efficient. He had realised that efficiency and speed was valued in modern society.

Perhaps he should inquire further into this strange method. Would it be better to ask Frankenstein or the children? It was the younger members of humanity that used it often. Hmm, eenie, meenie, miney, moe.

(20)

 **What's a murder attempt between friends?** Not that they were friends, not really. He wouldn't have minded too much if Mark had failed to 'waken' in time to save himself. It would mean he had failed and was dispensable.

"The missions changed" Yuri told Mark. Completely disregarding his anger and suspicion; it was just a little murder attempt. They all did it to stay in practice when they could, it's not often they got to work together after all.

* * *

I think that is enough nibbles for now.


	15. Memory

For they had known,

* * *

Well no, the children hadn't known but they had been told. Sometimes the memories revealed themselves. When they were alone and there was no communication device in easy reach. The memories could resurface.

Sometimes Yuna remembered there had been a third kidnapper. Her memories of the second one so blurry it took the situation repeating itself for anything to surface. No one had wiped her memory of the strange man who attacked her, she remembered it. That was the day when she had first meet Rai after all. Her memories of her second kidnapping were much easier to access in comparison.

At times when Shin-woo was playing video games late into the night an avatar punching dents into the walls would remind him of the fights he had witnessed. He would reach for his mobile to get verbal confirmation it was real but as he moved the memory would fade. He would find himself on the phone to one of his friends in the middle of the night with no clue why. When asked he could only say he was bored.

When the memories came to Ikhan he would do nothing that could make them hide again. Instead he would seek out everything he knew about the chairman's house and see if there were any more signs, ones that wouldn't disappear, that expressed their otherness. He realised again and again that the Chairman must be an illogical existence too. He was the boss of the household with such unique people.

Suyi would watch her promo videos for new songs, when had she gotten into supernatural? A quip about how she knew people who could do that in reality would die on the tip of her tongue. The words just out of reach, trying to remember them would send them further away.

There were fights where Shin-woo would thing his opponent was to slow, there was no way he would become strong enough to protect everyone practicing his skills against them. Protect everyone from whom? Who was faster, stronger than this opponent that he had not defeated already? The fight would end and he would forget that he had seen such a fight as less than the most important thing.

The memory of discussing matters with that household -with Tao who was a deflector- was some of the strangest. They meant it was not a dream they were recalling but a memory that had been erased. If it was real and the memories had been removed, why could they just sometimes recall? It was as if they were meant to be able to remember if ever their lives depended on it.

Still, even when they were alone something had to trigger the memory, a scent, a sound, an image, something to remind them of that time. So normally they went about their days, their weeks without recalling those events at all.

When Shin-woo gave Ahjussi a book on the martial art 'claw hand' he wondered why he hadn't gone to the basic 'punching for beginners' as the joke. When those people were away on conference Suyi didn't know why she worried so much. Yuna didn't know why she felt so dam guilty for forgetting a simple good morning when Ahjussi wasn't on gate duty and she saw him at another point in the day. Ikhan would wonder why cables made him so proud; they were nothing to a program clearly.

When the atmosphere tensed -eyes glancing at each other just on the edge of sight- they could feel it. They left as if by unspoken signal, a bit of fun was not worth the time it would take from things these people considered urgent and could not say. There were lives at stake.

* * *

Some times knowledge can save your life.

The children need more panels in the later arcs. Really their characters are so well made and now they're suddenly extras?


	16. Story Board

As we were, a vampire's town

[Warning tis is a story board aka an unwritten story, it is basically made of spoilers for a future fan fic]

* * *

Frankenstein secretly volunteers to be a scout for outlaying villages. Reasons;

a) It is important that they are protected,

b) It stops his perceived competitors from feeling threatened during the hunter association election this year,

c) Because people are starting to comment about how he ages so slowly.

d) It gives his successor (for the hunter school, Tao?) a chance to manage the cadets, outside his shadow.

On a Sunday so he needs to attend church (not that he believes). Organize for the successor to look after cadet training for 12 months and then attend the hunter meeting where it is revealed he was 'randomly selected' as a scout.

XOX

It's been nine-ten months and his ticked off most of the at 'risk' villages on his list. He arrives at the last one before he can reach a town and get more supplies. Just walking in he can see these people are following all anti vampire precautions fully. Thinking he will not have to stay long he asks for one night to rest.

He introduces himself to the town head (M-21) and the priestess (Yuni), they are happy he remembered their village but don't want him to stay the night. They eventually agree but that was strange, he asks a child about vampires. He discovers their 'keeping' one to scare away the rest. He goes to the town head, which should have more influence and gets asked not to kill the creature. There was a reason this town was on the 'risk' list after all.

The priestess interrupts calls the vampire 'safe'. Explains since it came to the town, they were taking extra precautions. There were a lot of precautions, they knew the vampires resting place. It fed on the stock animal's blood not human. Frankenstein knows of their desperation so he semi-complies. He goes to the town as planned, stocks up, and sends a 'delayed' letter to hunters association.

XOX

He returns, explains to the priestess that he doesn't feel right leaving things as they are, he will see how beneficial the vampire is compared to the risks. The hunters' were known to work with part blood (in legends). She refuses to give him the vampires location until he gives his word that he wouldn't kill it unless it acted first. It's an insane promise but better that then not getting to the vampire at all.

She still waits till night fall to tell him where to go and insists on going with him. He goes fully armed, knocks on the door and finds an empty house. Goes around outside, Cadis is drinking from a goat. So it did feed on the animals. The priestess introduces them; Cadis acts as a host invites Frankenstein into home with no questions asked.

Frankenstein explains why his here anyway, I can't trust you. He gives a list of things for why that is so. Sounds like prejudice later when more on vampires are revealed, should sound reasonable to humans currently.

Dawn is coming and the priestess thinks Frankenstein has seen/knows enough, he disagrees. Cadis' invites Frankenstein to stay in his home as the village didn't want him there. The red bird is seen, noted to look like the hunter association symbol. As he has all the equipment he needs to sleep safe Frankenstein jumps on the chance and agrees. Yuni reminds him of his promise before leaving. Frankenstein thinks of ways to get around that.

XOX

Frankenstein needs to wait almost a week before Yuni stops checking the vampire is alright. Then he almost poisons Cadis with garlic and fails because of the red bird. It spills the cup so Cadis ends up with a rash instead of poisoning. The creature is so utterly alright with the attempted murder that Frankenstein finally thinks the villages had been on to something.

A villager barges in and asks Cadis to save someone from snake bite. They go to the main village at night, Cadis getting lost. Frankenstein hears the story of how Cadis was taken in by the village from the village people. Cadis does something that makes it really obvious he is stronger than a normal Vamp, (blood magic/removes poison from blood).Gets questioned on that, reveals everything quiet willingly (true born vamp very rare)...Shouldn't the vamp be more worried? Frankenstein goes to collect the delayed letter.

XOX

Frankenstein is teaching Cadis about respecting human culture, at the creature's request. The topic ends up on families which Frankenstein thinks Cadis wouldn't understand because vampires have nests. He is surprised to be corrected, Cadis has a brother. Disbelief, Cadis offers to call him over, Frankenstein quickly declines. Not good for the villages, he barely tolerated Cadis let alone a second vampire.

Vamp things as Cadis knows them:

Childe/turning is meant for the willing/worthy and 'life mates'- not gender specific

Not all biting result in turning, that has to be done intentionally (they can eat without making babies)

Vamps mostly solitary accept for immediate family and sometimes extended i.e. clans

Cadis talks a little about his brother. Frankenstein mentions trawls and other reasons he opposes vamps. Cadis is shocked by the whole 'trawls' thing-a respectable vamp shouldn't use the turning for servants/unwilling (it is sacredish). Frankenstein ends up expressing his fear 'ageing too slowly' as well. Is informed, you're of part blood, as if it should be obvious.

XOX

Cadis tried to teach Frankenstein how to use his part blood powers. Not sure which powers Frankenstein has, can he levitate things or shift, endurance or strength, resit mind control or understand the Vampire tongue- no more because then he would have inherited some vamp weaknesses to- that clearly didn't happen.

Lev, endure and speak, makes Frankenstein unhappy because this makes him not human. Cadis points out they are the better options for him to have, the others would have been noted earlier.

XOX

It has been a while; Frankenstein has been filling Cadis ears with fairytales and lectures as they swap lessons. Not wise to give vamp info that can be turned against humans.

Frankenstein's made Cadis a cross earring, to test this claim about holy artefacts only affecting those that had been turned, also to see if Cadis lets Frankenstein near his neck after the murder attempt (wants to be trusted). Cadis just shifted his ear to have a hole in it (so no messy needle) but he lets Frankenstein attach the earring, taken as a sign of trust from Cadis.

XOX

We get Cadis's pov where he enters Frankenstein's sleeping area and almost bites/turns Frankenstein because he wants Frankenstein with him always. (This unguarded area had been a test earlier in relationship but Frankenstein trusts him now and is really sleeping) A bit of mental agony as Cadis leaves Frankenstein unturned. Respect to his will as a hunter and pride as a human. Cadis leaves fingering the earring as if its eternity.

XOX

The next day Cadis uses a light Mesmer to send Frankenstein away after words alone don't convince him. Frankenstein has no reason to stay. Frankenstein gets on his house and returns to checking off the 'risk' list villages. He is a month behind and why did he stay so long in that village anyway? He has all the memories but he knows that Cadis will live on animal blood and leave the villages alone. There are people who need actual protection. There was the cadet school to return to.

XOX

He returns to capital, only gets to tell one other hunter (Tao) about the part blood thing before emergency called out to very dangerous vamp hunt. Its nest had finally been discovered.

All/lots of the preparations they under take to get/attack the vamp are explained. The barrier, sunlight, weapons and who has what tasks. Frankenstein is given point.

Inside the mansion, Frankenstein thinks the vamp is Cadis at first but it is missing the earring and has wavy hair. Fight starts, very hard, Frankenstein and hunters get upper hand 'brother' calls Cadis. Cadis came ready to save brother (even when it meant getting a bit burnt, heavily dressed) and stops upon seeing Frankenstein. Demands answers of both -Frankenstein speaks truth, brother gives other/half truth. Evidence is shown (Franken right), Cadis sends hunters away with hand gesture Frankenstein showed him. Frankenstein gets them to actually leave/listen.

XOX

Battle sounds in mansion, as Frankenstein and his hunter friend explain part blood to suspicious others because Frankenstein could talk to the vampires. As night fall the sounds of fighting ends. Cadis comes out alive hunters stay behind 'barricade' ready to attack but Cadis addresses Frankenstein. Thralls, three villages of them and other chide.

Hunters argue about giving the creature a chance to prove his word. It is real, for some chide arrive at full dark and Cadis controls them selectively. Most he slows making them easier hunter pray. A very select few he helps, their 'not evil' just too young to understand/raised wrong/controlled.

Cadis asked red bird lead the way to entire turned villages.

XOX

When the cleanup is over/a month later; Frankenstein is sort of accepted but he is put on permanent scout duty, not allowed to return to cadet training. The oaths of 'not evil' vampires are accepted because they helped clear out the villages. (Concept: policing can only do so much-better to control things from the inside)

One of the vamps (Takeo) comments that Cadis acted like Frankenstein was his life partner as a private word to Frankenstein. Frankenstein seems to let that slide but we get one last scene/moment where he offers to show Cadis his way home to the village that wants him.

* * *

So this keeps distracting me from my current project. I'm posting it here until the other one is complete. - Sim


	17. Nibble 6

Noblesse Nibbles 21-24

* * *

(21)

" **If you say so."** The humans would know what's normal for humans, right? It wasn't just the trio either; other guests had joined in the room wreaking. The situation seemed wrong still. "This isn't a prank is it? That would be inelegant."

"It's both, a tradition and a prank for weddings" Tao sounded just a little too pleased about this. Regis sighed and continued spreading rolls of paper towel around the bed room. This wasn't their house so they didn't need to fear Frankenstein's wrath, it should be safe enough to continue.

Frankenstein... "If the house owner ever gets married we're not letting anyone do this." The trio jumped and gazed at him with dawning horror.

"Agreed, that would be a fate worse than death."

(22)

 **Her mouth twitched – yawning was inelegant.** Lukedona reputably had a thing for elegance. Seegen and Yonsu were the first human representatives' to come here since the union was dismantled. Ye Ran's chairman didn't count.

"If you have not made prior arrangements all eight of the clan leaders have offered to let you stay with them." The Lord informed the two of them

"No need, we will just stay in a hotel." The lord looked at her retainers, no one spoke up. Had she said the wrong thing?

"... What is a hotel?" Dear gods, where were they meant to stay. In one of those mansions Ye Ran's Chairman had described, the ones without modern utilities?

(23)

 **No one deserved this.** It was a gift, a privilege, not a right. Yet he could feel it in the auras that surrounded him. The humans expected this as if it was their right.

He held his own free sample, a sweet sugary confection. When sugar had once been so scarce...

Today he would indulge in human convenience as if he was one of them. Tomorrow he would return to Lukedona to do his duty. A land without 'malls' or 'free samples' and tell them everything he could remember of human inventions over the last forty years.

(24)

" **Can't we go any faster?"** He looked back at the children. Should he? The van was modified, no.

"The laws of this country state that we may only travel as fast as the metal signs say. You did say you wanted to go for a drive." They had wanted to act as normal human civilians for a day.

"We could go faster than this on foot, driving should be faster than foot travel for civilians." That was very true. He glanced at his Master who was staring out the window, not happy. The highway was just fast enough that he couldn't enjoy the view.

"Is everyone wearing their seat belts?"

"Yes"

"Then hold on tight" Everyone grabbed the nearest support as he put his foot on the accelerator. They weren't staying in this vehicle a moment longer than they must if Master didn't like it. He would follow the rules in town, where traffic moved slowly enough that Master could enjoy the view.

* * *

I tried the ten minuet thing on this one... It was different.


	18. Keepers and Silence

Rambling me- earlier parts for blood and water

* * *

Keepers and Silence

Frankenstein marched between the keepers with dignity unfitting a captive and no one was complaining about it. In fact the human keeper was giving him proud looks. The vampire one seemed to think nothing of it.

From what little had been explained Frankenstein understood his situation was unprecedented and there was no procedure to explain what to do with him. Since he didn't belong to any family or clan in Lukedona he was being brought to see the Lord who could try to decide his fate.

Frankenstein shifted his arms -relieving the weight of the shackles from the other wrist -as they finally came to a stop before two great doors. The vampire keeper knocked once then stepped back; it seemed he intended to wait. Approximately a quarter hour later the doors opened revealing a throne room behind them and the only occupant standing right before them. The tall vampire with his gold hair tied back in a high pony tail said something in; well Frankenstein predicted it was vampire language, to the vampire keeper.

Both the keepers nodded as the doors swang shut behind him. The blond vampire started along a corridor and the vampire keeper followed him gesturing for Frankenstein to follow. The other human hadn't moved to go with them so Frankenstein stayed put. After a rather large space opened between them the human keeper started to follow also asking him to follow. This time he moved fast enough to walk beside the man.

The vampires in front turned a corner and the human keeper spoke to him. "The Lord has decided to decide on this matter in private with only those who must be consulted in attendance. This will be beneficial to you." They turned the same way as the vampire ahead and the keeper said no more.

There was something deliberate about that, speaking when they were in different corridors, yet the human keeper had used a conversational volume so it couldn't be to remain unheard. The pair ahead turned toward a door and the blond vampire made a practiced had gesture back toward them, the human keeper nodded so that hadn't been rude, it was communication then.

"We need to catch up now," the human informed Frankenstein. He frowned at the man but widened his stride anyway. The lord was 'permitted' to remove the shackles and he wanted them gone. Never mind the physical discomfort or restrictions there was some magic imbued in them that made it impossible to speak. "This is doubtless trying for you but it will serve you well to remain polite to the lord, even if only superficially." Well that was good to know, now if someone would tell him what polite means in a place where no one looked you in the eye it might actually be useful.

Entering the room only the pair of vampire from before was there, the keeper and the blond one. If he had been picking up body language here correctly, which was impossible to say when he had only been in Lukedona one night, the keeper was deferring to the blond one. So he was of a higher position? It was hard to tell when everyone here seemed to wear similar clothes. Well not too similar, they made different things from it but they all wore the same fabric; black with gold edging.

Leaving the room by a different door they entered what must be a concealed corridor; it was much narrower than the previous. A short way along this corridor with the majority of its doors to one side the blond vampire stoped again. He turned slightly toward Frankenstein but not nearly enough to look at him and spoke; more Lukedonian.

Realizing they had reached their destination the keepers tensed slightly; making their postures just that little bit straighter. Frankenstein just glared at the side of the blond vampires head, there was nothing he could do without making his situation worse. There was a moment of silence than the blond knocked upon the door, it opened immediately.

The blond vamp entered bowed and said something that must have been a formal greeting, both of the keepers entered strait after kneeled and said something similar sounding; the same greeting but with their own names perhaps? Frankenstein stepped in a moment later bowed and remained silent. A youthful looking vampire woman at the head a conference table spoke and the keepers rose. She more and the shackles were removed.

There was a short but drawn out silence as Frankenstein rubbed his sore wrists, mostly checking for damage. "You need to introduce yourself," the human keeper told him. He looked at the man and finally someone was meeting his gaze. There were stories of magic involving names but no one had used it in living memory for humans. He could be killed for lying to a monarch even if she wasn't his and he had a low opinion of authority anyway.

"Frankenstein of the hunters' society," he had one stake that the knights hadn't removed if they did anything to harm him he would take one of them down with him at least. The retainers that were seated around her looked bothered by his announcement which was pleasing until one of the addressed the keeper with him and it became clear; they didn't know his language any better than he knew theirs. Well, this would be an interesting discussion to decide his fate.

* * *

If this does become its own story, this scene is already deleted and replaced-to much walking in corridors.


	19. Nibble 7

Noblesse Nibbles 25-28

* * *

(25)

 **Mine**. The memories are mine, the centuries I spent with you and I wouldn't let anyone take them- change them; as this being was offering to do. Like it was a favour as if forgetting would somehow help me.

It would not they had it back to front. My memories of you were the only thing that keept me sane they were not the reason behind my slipping sanity. You and them; I have less memories of them but they opened their club RK and it still continues on even if it has changed forms many times.

They fear my power and only my mind keeps it from spreading beyond this chamber, destroying a third of the world. They want to help me but they do not understand, they are but a fraction of my age a fraction of your age when you died even.

I would already be mad the last one alive in this world of children but I have my memories of you. They are the only thing that can be called mine, not a testament to the reveal. You are mine. Them and I never told them about you. At first we were grieving, now no one else remembers.

(26)

 **It was her responsibility**. She had never expected to fail so badly, well not badly per see. It's just he had taken over her responsibility and she hadn't even noticed until her charge went to him for direction first.

She had failed her duty as an adult (she was barely an adult), he had done far better than she considered possible (he was many time her age).

It felt like she had abandoned her responsibility her duty to him without even asking. So she would ask, ask him to show her how to guide her charge until the child turned back to her for guidance.

Seria took a deep breath and knocked on Mr. Lee's door.

(27)

" **Ding, Dong, the witch is dead..."** The choir of children trailed off as a very beautiful person entered the room. He smiled up at them from the place he took in the audience and asked,

"Which witch is dead?" He continued to watch them sing as he leaned over and whispered to the person next to him.

"The wicked witch is dead," with their gazes fixed on just one part of the audience the year three performance continued.

"I'm so sorry you were put on the spot like that Mr. Lee"

"It's fine Madam I'm honoured to be invited to your child's school performance." Frankenstein needed all the happy moments he could gather as he waited for his Master to return. If he ever will, a voice whispered.

(28)

 **It had been a water tight plan**. Only, when the water was finally added it leaked. Victor couldn't understand why. Plastic and metal, both could hold water so why as his small scale pool leaking?

"Cadis!" Victor feel more than heard his brother approach. With just one look the other knew what was wrong. _Holes_ , was sent to Victor as his brother stepped into the makeshift tub and tried to block them all with his hands and knees.

There were more nails in the plastic than Cadis could cover alone so Victor climbed in to. Their combined area was enough to displace the water and make it splash onto the floor. While they hadn't noticed footsteps coming up the hall proved it was not so with the rest of the house.

Frankenstein gasped when he saw the carpet was wet and the trio-well Tao was quick to reassure him. "It will be ok boss, it's just water. When play time officially over we can have it cleaned up in a minute!"

"Yes. Yes, clean the carpet then pull it up and polish the floor boards underneath. They will need water proofing and vanish if the boys will continue with these experiments."

"Ok boss but they will take more than a minute."A look from Frankenstein, "It should only be a couple of hours though, Heh." The children were having a great time in their 'pool' and Frankenstein really regretted letting them be messy in the play room. It had a tap!

* * *

[Please note: the real play room does not have a tap, Frankenstein would never put himself in this position. I am debating giving the silver room an onset bathroom but it is unlikely to happen]


	20. Lords and Law

There are two versions of this chappie thing. It is set before most but not the last.

* * *

Version 1

Of lords and Law

"tsuj tis nwod," The elderly human snapped at Frankenstein. Slowly so to prove he was doing so by choice Frankenstein took the set offered to him. It was a comfort, he had been in a standing position for far too long, it was a minor miracle that his legs hadn't given up before now.

He looked carefully at the small conference room; the table was designed to fit eight people it was of grand but simple design, very functional. At the head of the table was a black haired vampire that he had been informed was the Lord, 'bow at her dam it'. Seated at her right was the second of three vampires in the room, a shorter male who had been called 'the shield of Lukedona and the Lord'. He was likely here as a body guard then? The final vampire was the blond who had guided the keepers and himself here; still not introduced or introduced before the translations were provided.

Everyone else was human. Which could have been reassuring given there were four of them not counting himself but they were mostly civilians. Frankenstein knew firsthand how quickly vampires could slaughter when they raged. The blond vampire left the room apparently he had no part in the coming proceedings. It was still a dangerous position, the only human who showed experience in combat apart from himself was the human keeper who had lead him here. The other three were all carrying the bearing of gentlemen who had never seen violence outside a formal duel.

The 'keeper' looked tense, the interactions between him and the others showed he was the lowest ranker in the room. Frankenstein was certain he would have been dismissed already if not for the fact that he was the only one who could translate. It was oddly comforting that these humans' felt safe enough in the company of vampires to stay without protection. It seemed they had rights here which would be useful because Frankenstein refused to be treated as a layman. They better show him some respect.

"Now would you care to explain what is and will be happening?" Frankenstein addressed the only person in the room who could understand him. The younger man started then after a moment's hesitation gave a slight nod.

"Currently the lord is reviewing all the precedence that maybe relevant to your case. When they have all been identified the situation will be tabled and your fate discussed.

XOX

Version 2

Frankenstein was not pleased, he was in a room full of vampires who were meant to be deciding his fate and the only person who could translate had left the moment he was seated. The only benefit he supposed could be that the shackles had been removed. Looking at the group that would try to decide his fate he was struck by their young appearance.

The woman at the head of the table who was quiet possibly the Lord had long black hair part of which had been done up in a complicated bun. She was previewing an assortment of scrolls that had been brought in by a female red haired vampire with glasses. The red head had spoken for a moment with the probable lord then left apparently having nothing more to contribute to the situation.

To Frankenstein's left and what must be the probable lord's right was a shorter vampire male with blue gray hair, who was looking at Frankenstein's arms as if trying to deduce something. Frankenstein was left wondering if he should be angry they were paying no attention to the situation at hand or glad they wouldn't be deciding his fate when he couldn't understand a thing. The sound of knocking broke Frankenstein from his examination.

The door opened without waiting for a reply, a human entered body language radiating authority but no more so than the vampires in the room. The normal incomprehensible greetings played out and the human, a brown haired older looking man- not that it was hard to look older than a pair of vampires who appeared to be in their early twenties and late teens- took one of the three seats to Frankenstein's right. Why was he at the end of this small conference table anyway? It was built to fit eight people.

* * *

I would like to thank all my reviewers and those who are showing interest in this story idea.


	21. Nibble 8

Noblesse Nibbles 29-31

* * *

(29)

" **Dare**." Raizel finally conceded, he did not like this choice when he could be expected to do inelegant things, but if you called truth five times running you would be removed from the game. He wanted to join in with his human friends.

There was a moment of silence... had the they thought he would be so inelegant as to not follow the rules? Then there was noise as everyone spoke at once until Shinwoo shouted over the rest. "It was my turn to ask you can't but in!"

Raizel looked at Shinwoo; what would he be required to do? The boy opened and closed his mouth multiple times until he grinned. In was a smile but Raizel felt uneasy. "Ok Rai, you have to go 24 hours without eating Ramen.

Cutlery clattered to the ground on the other side of the couch. Frankenstein had just set out tonight's dinner with Ramen included. Regis hurried to pick up everything he dropped as Raizel replied. "...I accept"

(30)

 **The office looked... empty.** It was to be expected; even if the main furniture remained he was removing all his personal effects today. It just... hadn't bothered him before. It was stranded procedure as an immortal living in the mortal realm, he needed to pack up and move on after a certain number of years.

He would miss this office. It was where he had been found by Master after all those years, the place he first meet Seria and Regis. There were many memories within this space that he held precious.

His successors, different people for the positions of chairman and principle, were skilled and had a natural aptitude for the things they would need to excel in; even if they hadn't realised it yet.

It wasn't the first time he had left a school he made ether. A few decades spent in other fields seeing how they have progressed and disproving false theories; this time he may be able to safely voice his own thoriums. He would be able to move countries and set up another school as the strange foreigner.

The Trio wouldn't need to move on for a few more years even if the nobles had already graduated. He could ask them for a ground eye view on what was happening but no, he had only stayed in touch with his previous establishments through the successors he had chosen and only for a few more decades.

Until he made a fake death certificate for the previous persona and sent them a lump sum in his 'will'. It wouldn't do to change his method now. Even if his heart had emptiness also, he would miss this room, this school and this country.

(31)

 **It really wasn't much to ask**. All he wanted was half an hour of uninterrupted sleep. Sadly with two noble infants who had just discovered sleeping was optional for them it seemed to be too much. It had only been a week but he could see Master growing more and more worried about him to.

It was the weekend now and the trio had told him to stay home and sleep while they took the boys out. Master agreed with them so, even though it was the middle of the day, Frankenstein pulled the blankets over his head and slept.

He woke up a whole two hours later feeling greatly refreshed and would you look at that. He already had some ideas for how to convince his boys that growing and therefore sleeping was a priority. Hopefully Regis would be willing to comply; well if he wasn't there were other way to convince his boys.

Cadis a least seemed to care about things easily and if Frankenstein convinced him they need to do something they would both do it; whether Victor was willing or not. Really the quiet obedient boy could be impossible if he was sure of something.

Yes, Frankenstein would make sure to get adequate sleep.

* * *

This is the end of the prompt list I found


	22. Children and Courage

Of Children and Courage

* * *

There were three quiet raps on the door frame; Frankenstein looked up from the books he was studying. Long lost texts that had apparently been preserved here on Lukedona or at least in this mansion. So much history and knowledge that had disappeared through the ages.

It was Raizel of course not many dared to enter this place and his host was the only one who knocked. He had taken Frankenstein's requests-translated by a central order knight- very seriously. Making his presence known was a newer one that Frankenstein made after two many times turning around to find the vampire right there.

Raizel was carrying a few items gently in his hands, satisfied that he would no longer surprise his guest he placed them on the table. A square of paper covered in intricate patterns that focused to the centre, a candle placed in that centre and a seal for closing letters left just off to the side. He didn't look at Frankenstein throughout, having confirmed that this was a cultural thing Frankenstein just stared at the creature.

After he first came here he had seen so little of his host that it was easy to forget the mansion wasn't empty; except this was a vampire's house and Frankenstein would not let himself forget. Having settled his peace with the idea of living here a decade -after in depth discussion with the human population of this island nation- it seemed important to get some measure of his host.

Feeling the gaze Raizel moved to look at, well over, Frankenstein. Who turned to look at a cloth covered object he had moved to this room in the hopes of convincing or tricking the vampire to remove the cloth- he would have done it himself but he had been quickly told it was a punishable offence. Raizel followed he gaze and moved toward the object.

Frankenstein was the only other being who would touch things in this house so he wanted the object there, so why keep it covered or request Raizel to remove it. His host looked under the drape and stilled. Frankenstein sighed; so he wouldn't be able to see this creature's reflection. Than Raizel ripped the drape away- the manner reminisce of a child pulling off a band aid as fast as they could.

His reflection was astounding when compared to the vampires Frankenstein had seen reflected before; for one thing he actually looked the same age as his reflection. Another was how there were no blood or fangs visible. The lights of human souls still floated around but there were very few and the reflection was not paying attention to them. It was more aware of the 'black shadow' that was hovering around and giving him sallow cuts.

Frankenstein's mind did not supply him with what the shadow represented as it had the souls but that maybe because he was distracted. That malnourished and bleeding appearance was pulling up his instincts as a doctor and they told him to fix this. Raizel murmured something in Lukedonian -too low to catch and ask for translations later- than turn in a sharp movement and strode to the door.

He stopped there in a sudden but otherwise natural movement and turned back to Frankenstein; had the creature taken offence? No, the vampire was miming something; finger legs walked up an arm, sleeping, a shake of the head and a sharp nod- a signal that that was all. Without waiting to see if Frankenstein had understood anything for that he left the room. Left Frankenstein rather confused about what the creature meant. Footsteps night time sleep no... did it have anything to do with the unlit candle? Frankenstein didn't like making assumptions but he wouldn't be going to rest after sun down regardless.

XOX

No more than an hour after sundown Frankenstein heard multiple light footsteps approach the library. He place down the scroll he was translating and watched the door. A group of about a dozen children entered and rushed up to the candle as soon as they saw it. He glanced at the mirror which remained uncovered; they were all human. What were they doing here?

They did not appear to have noticed him as one child lit the candle, another carried a parchment and the rest sung a chant in the local language. When the chant was over they chattered excitedly to each other and he could not help but chuckle; bringing their attention to him.

Given the manner in which they spun to face him, their faces full of fright, they were expecting danger. Upon sighting him they quickly relaxed as one child exclaimed in Lukedonian. Frankenstein had noticed something off at this point and he returned his gaze to the mirror but no they showed no signs... one child passed between the candle and the mirror and he could see the candle flame through their reflection!

Frankenstein's gaze dropped to the ground as the child approached –likely saying he shouldn't have mirrors out –and three children had only partial shadows. Vampire born, he had heard of them in the human settlement, while still difficult it was far easier for the vampire to have a child with a human than one of their own kind. These children didn't count as purebloods and would live as humans for anything between ten and twenty years but they were predisposed to vampirism.

He smiled at the boy who had approached him, got up and covered the mirror with a flourish. The boy said some more happily than turned to the rest of the group. The parchment child read something out and they all moved on. Frankenstein sat back in his previous position pondering the situation, only to be startled by three raps at the door.

Raizel was there; he made his way to the candle quickly and made a complicated gesture and a mirage appeared showing five candles in a pentagram –one lit. A single flick of one hand and the real candle snuffed out as a second in the mirage burst into flames. He gave Frankenstein a nod of acknowledgement then left the same way as the children.

Frankenstein couldn't think of a place he had seen that expression before, a complex mix of happy pained and sad, mostly covered with resolution or perhaps resolve? Unsettled by the whole affair he put the writings he was translating away for future examination.

The last quill was being trimmed when another set of light footsteps approached. A group of five young girls entered and noticed his presence strait away; well he was in line of sight this time. They took longer to settle down after the fright but proceeded to do as the other group had. This time when they left he followed them. The girls didn't seem inclined to talk to him which was just as well given that he only knew five words in the local tongue.  
They stopped at three more rooms with candles in very different parts of the mansion then made their way through an indirect route to the entrance. Frankenstein walked ahead than moved to go a faster way but was grabbed and the parchment one was holding got pushed to his face. One of the series of symbols was pointed at than the corridor he was about to enter. The corridor had similar markings upon the arch but they were different.

He walked ahead until he spotted one with the same markings. He pointed at them and looked at the parchment girl; she consulted the document and then nodded proceeding down the corridor. They were nearly at the front door when they came across five children from the earlier group, three of which were the vampire born.

A flurry of discussion came upon the children and won boy spoke what sounded like a question to Frankenstein but was shushed before any form of reply could possibly be formed. It ended with for boys, one girl and Frankenstein waiting in the corridor while the others continued ahead. Four more groups passed through with similar bursts of discussion, their sizes ranging between twelve and three people. It ended with ten children sitting in the walkway and from what Frankenstein had gathered five of which had some difficulty whenever they tried to move forwarded.

A single set of loud footsteps echoed, Frankenstein recognised them from the rare times Raizel would approach him in the corridors but all the children stood up looking frightened. As expected his host rounded the corner. Unexpectedly all the children screamed and tried to run away; half succeeding. A girl came back after realising the others could not escape, she posed in a manner that was meant to protect but had far too many flaws for a trained eye.

Raizel looked in her basic direction, a flash of sad pride in his eyes. Turning as if to walk back the way he came, Raizel made a gesture and all the vampire born went quiet. They stilled and started to follow after him as if he was the pied piper. The girl looked even more afraid from this and she turned to Frankenstein seeking help.

"I know even less about all of this than you do." He informed her and watched as her face crumbled at the incomprehensible words. He was worried himself, what was Raizel doing with the other children. Frankenstein reached a hand out to the girl, "Shall we follow him?" The words were redundant but the child reached up and took his hand anyway. Together they followed the creature who had led the five vampire' born away.

* * *

Laryna6, Blue Bird, Zealith, Dark Ice Dragon, Anon, Kryliadarr and an-earl; I would like to dedicate this Bite to you for your wonderful reviews.


	23. Parents and Pentance

Of Parents and Penance

You guessed it; there was more to yesterday's release.

* * *

"I know even less about all of this than you do." He informed her and watched as her face crumbled at the incomprehensible words. He was worried himself, what was Raizel doing with the other children. Frankenstein reached a hand out to the girl, "Shall we follow him?" The words were redundant but the child reached up and took his hand anyway. Together they followed the creature who had led the five vampire' born away.

* * *

Raizel led the way into what Frankenstein figured was part of the human wing but nowhere near his own room. Following him through the first door revealed an external courtyard where a handful of adults were seated. It was difficult to tell if they were human or vampire. The girl who came with Frankenstein rushed over with a shout of 'rehtaf' so he was inclined to believe them human.

"So will anyone explain what is going on here?" It wouldn't hurt to ask and if someone present was fluent in his language there was much he wanted to know. Most of those present just gave him an incomprehensive glance then returned their attention to Raizel and the man he was speaking with, eyes averted; one showed some level of recognition.

They did not seem inclined to answer the question, turning away with the rest of the group, so Frankenstein made his way over. Sitting down opposite the man who could understand him he smile in a menacingly polite manner and asked again. "Would you explain the situation?"

"It's none of your business outsider, stay out." The man spoke under his breath, carefully keeping his tone neutral even when he wanted Frankenstein far, far away.

"I would say it is my business when the vampire who is 'looking after me' appears to be the object of terror. Even more so if he is terrifying children in the very house I must dwell in." Frankenstein had spent enough time here that he was more concerned about the children than himself but this fellow was of the group that thought he wanted to be here. That he had orchestrated the whole scenario of 'false accusation' that brought him to Lukedona.

Really, if that was the case he would have put more effort into learning Lukedonian before he set thing in motion.

The target of his attention looked conflicted for a long moment but decided to reply. "The children were performing a ritual that is carried out every ten years. The vampire born among them are trespassing and must now receive penance, it is an effective method of identifying them."

"You can't tell from the shadows?" The man was clearly keeping information from Frankenstein but that last bit; they put the children in a position to be punished just so they had accurate identification of the vampire born. The question earned him a sharp glance.

"If their shadows reveal them it is only in the light of the ritual. We've had years to find a method of identifying them and this is the only one that consistently works. Besides we must keep our children aware that the vampires aren't safe. Even if the law here supports us there can always be criminals." Now the man just looked tired, like he had been putting all his efforts into something and getting no feedback.

"You say you need to remind them that vampires aren't safe, yet you send them into a vampire's house." The man made no response, "What are they talking about over there anyway?" Frankenstein gestured to Raizel and the human man he spoke with. It was good to be able to talk to someone even if they clearly didn't like him.

"Oh that, it's just the normal. Sir Cadis Etrama di Raizel wants us to take the children home strait away now the ritual is over and Roxon his explaining that they must experience the minimum penance for trespassing at least." Frankenstein stared at the man with rising disbelief; that was normal? When they only did this once every ten years? Then again ten years equivalent to six months in vampire time, who was he to decide what was regular...

Raizel's discussion with 'Roxon' ended when he passed the vampire some kind of bag. Raizel walked off stiffly in Frankenstein's view and the five vampire born trailed after him still showing no sign that they were aware of the surroundings. Frankenstein looked around for the girl who had tried to protect them but she was long gone with the 'rehtaf' from earlier.

Frankenstein, seeing that everyone was intending to leave, followed after Raizel to see what this penance consisted of. This time they ended up in one of the human rooms, it consisted of bunk beds and small onset bathroom. There was no balcony or wardrobe; there were just chests at the end of each bed and a very narrow window. The whole effect gave a military atmosphere but Frankenstein was faster to note that the 'spell runes' that kept this place clean and up to any other standards his host may have were fully powered, the beds premade.

Why hadn't his host given him this room when he first arrived? The lack of entrances was a bonus and he would have felt better knowing the vampire wouldn't know the exact bed he would be sleeping in. Never mind; there were too many possible reasons behind such choices and he still didn't have a clear understanding of the creatures thoughts.

Raizel placed the bundle he had been given onto one of the chests, made another gesture and walked to the doorway. There he turned in Frankenstein's general direction and signed for him to get out. The vampire born hadn't followed him this time so Frankenstein spent some time dallying, looking around this place where the children would spend their penance.

The door closed as he looked into the onset bathroom- a toilet shower and sink-and he heard a lock closing. It seemed he would be joining the children in their penance. It was about 15minets later the children snapped out of their dazed state and 30 hours later when the penance was fulfilled and the children were finally brought home.

The bundle Raizel had been given had held human food and the parents who collected their children had different reactions to what must have been a revelation; their children were vampire born. The thing that stuck with Frankenstein was the 15 year old, whose parents must have stopped him participating when he was younger, and who returned a locket to a young woman. It seemed he at least knew what it meant to be stuck in that room, to be known as a vampire born, he would not remain human and the woman should have a human husband.

He looked at Raizel and the sorrow in the creature's eyes had never been so pronounced.

* * *

I've been having trouble with my main story, CooS, this is something of a replacement until my muse comes back.


	24. Wizards and Writings

Of Wizards and Writings

* * *

Flipping through the pages of his note books Frankenstein was pleased to realise he had compiled most of the magical alphabet. It wasn't complete but the humans he had been learning from only knew whole words, extracting the reoccurring symbols he had realised were letters was a daunting task.

If he had never seen that book of Chinese 'characters' he may not have realised there were letters in the rune words himself.

The 'keys' to the spells that they drew magic from was always placed at the start of an enchantment so only the most practiced humans would dare cast with this magical language. The Wizard, as the old man had called himself, had demonstrated the dangers by drawing one of the key images on a sheet of paper and throwing out the window.

The paper had burst into flames shortly before it finished floating to the ground. Luckily or perhaps by intention the words were not magical by themselves so studying the runes that made up magic spells was perfectly safe. Why writing the spell and then putting the key image in front didn't work still confused Frankenstein but the wizard had redone the demonstration at his request to prove the futility of this.

The wizard also explained that harder and larger objects took longer to start burning but they were prone to exploding when they did.

Not that it mattered now, Frankenstein had no intention of casting spells this year, he only wanted to know what enchantments surrounded him. Most of them were cleaning spells interestingly enough; the ones in rooms that could be expected to be used constantly had a complicated set of keys that sent power through them once a day. Other in places that may not be used, like the human wing, had key sets that allowed them to be powered as needed. That particular set being used solely in vampire dwellings as humans could not supply power as required to spells.

All the other spells, whose purpose was mostly concealment, were keyed to the full moon; the strongest of frequently reoccurring power bodies. There were stronger ones but they were years to centuries apart and could not be used without much advanced planning or for continuously recasted spells.

This was the evening before the full moon when such spells would be at their weakest. Frankenstein intended to find out what they were hiding. While his stay here over the last few months had proven his host as honourable and kind as a vampire could be, it had also proven that his rank was not just unique but on par with the Lords.

Anything Raizel was hiding would be of interest, or so Frankenstein had thought.

By the time he had found the sixth hidden cabinet through the gaps in the spell that hid it he had revealed three empty containment areas, a pile of roman coins (antiques yes but no more so than anything else in the mansion) and a loaf of bread so stale it could almost be used as a stone. The sixth cabinet held a small pile of rubies, where these inbuilt concealed cabinets? The creature he was dwelling with had decided to use them for any old thing, perhaps?

Going through another cabinet shortly before moon rise he almost dismissed it as empty again upon opening it but he noticed another concealment spell within. Feeling around most carefully he discovered the false back on this cabinet which must be deeper than the others that had shown the same amount of room this 'empty' cabinet was previously revealing.

Pulling out the false back revealed a red stone to hand length in height and as thick as a fist. It was in the centre of a complicated containment circle that fed off the stone itself as the 'key'. Frankenstein knew better than to touch it without more knowledge but he tried to memorize the Runes he did not know so he could ask the wizard about them.

He had only made note of two when he found himself stumbling two feet down the corridor the false back out of his hands, fingers tingling and Raizel, his host carefully placing it back in its previous position. The creature closed the cabinet and held it closed as a neigh imperceptible shudder ran down his frame. "Not safe," Raizel said; one of the few phrases he had learnt in Frankenstein's language.

Contemplating the significance of the event, that was the first time his host had touched him without permission, left Frankenstein unmoving until the moon revealed its self outside. The 'key' lit up a pale silver light, it sent out a thread of light that flowed into all the words of the concealment spell unbroken, even in the gap between words it flowed following the path the writers quill must have taken, well, that explained why you needed to draw the key first.

When the spell was completely lit first the cabinet faded from sight then the spell itself. It was at this point that his host dropped the arm that had held the cabinet shut and turned to leave.

"Dluoc uoy nepo ti?" Frankenstein had made a better study of Lukedonian. His host nodded sharply once in response than continued on his way. Letting the creature go Frankenstein walked to where the cabinet had previously been and ran his hand over the area. It felt like a flat wall, which proved his alphabet accurate; the extra symbols in the concealment spell were for sealing.

The chandeliers were full of diamonds so Frankenstein had thought nothing of the ruby piles found in every forth cabinet but considering this red 'not safe' stone perhaps they were decoys. It was mostly an assumption and didn't explain the other concealed items but it was the best theory he had had all night. The spells were too good to have cast without a purpose.

Moving down the corridor Frankenstein hunted for more spells, the hidden cabinets were no longer available but there could be other areas of the mansion that did the opposite and only revealed themselves on this night.

* * *

Ok, I made the new story for this part of my collection. I wont remove what is already posted here -tried that before all the reviews no longer matched- but anything new will go on [Of Vampire Bites].


	25. Boring

I'm dying of boredom

* * *

Of all the complaints ever voiced by children of the wealthy few; this was the one Frankenstein hated most.

He couldn't recall the exact circumstances where he first heard the complaint but Frankenstein could recall the shock he felt when the abilities he had developed had translated the meaning. How could a person of less than twenty years feel there was nothing worth doing in their life when Frankenstein hadn't finished everything he wanted to do in over 900?

That this lack of interesting things to do was supposably killing them made matter worse especially when studies appeared to affirm the concept. Frankenstein looked into the things that were considered 'boring' so he would not have to inflict them on his Master and was stagged. It seemed the aspects of live most commonly found boring were among the ones that should be held most precious.

Work;

It was not meant to be fun, interesting, exciting and work life balance only became an issue shortly before industrialisation. Not that worker's were always treated right in fact it tended toward the opposite; just look at slaves.

That was not what people were complaining about. They were calling work dull, tedious, insufficiently entertaining and expecting the employer make it better. They worked reasonable hours, they were well paid, they were not at risk of losing life and limb. Thankfully or not those poor enough to struggle to pay the bills soon lost this perspective as they were confronted with the true difficulties that surrounded work.

Study and School;

When did learning become a chore? Something to be held in distain? Only a few centuries ago or less public schooling did not exist and an education was the mark of the upper-class something to be valued. Not even half the world away there are people who still were struggling for the right to learn.

Was it the internet and its instant gratification to any knowledge a youth may seek? Perhaps the compulsory nature had striped knowledge of its specialness. All the knowleage in the world was not at the fingertips of children. Plentiful it may be but there are thing undiscovered unknown. The Nobles, werewolves and even the union; all these things were hidden from the world at large. The time of discover was never really over.

[Frankenstein quickly dismissed the idea of protecting his master from being bored to death. The Noblesse would likely find the concept of being denied these things as unpalatable as he did. If it was possible for such an obscure aliment to effect a noble than Raizel would have died long before they meet.]

House Chores and Cleaning;

The necessity of cleaning was rediscovered recently and chores were much like work; they prepared you for those things you would need to do in future. They also kept things clean and reduced the risk of demise and gave you an organisation system so you could find things; or for those who didn't consider organisation a part of cleaning at least made you familiar with every things location.

This was not among the things he had intended to have Master do but how did this make the list?

Boring things;

The list went on and varied from person to person but Frankenstein would never be able to internalise his understanding of this topic. He didn't want to, letting it remain an intellectual awareness of subject was quiet enough. No one who lived under his roof was allowed to be 'bored.'

Oh, Tao would occasionally claim to be bored but that was more of a signal for the rest of the household to come and join him before he planed something worse. If anything Tao was one of the best cures for boredom; he always had something in mind, something to do, so he did not have to dwell on memories of the past.

None of the children thought life was boring, parts of it certainly but not to the point they would die from it.

* * *

So I kind of just went through all my current stories and added a chapter to each this weekend... enjoy. -Sim


	26. A town out of time

In which all is not what it seems. Very OOC.

* * *

"Doctor, must you leave? While studying a god may be beneficial to your research it is only a rumour. It may prove fruitless; surely the resources here will bring better results in the long run." Implored my host here, he had gained authority with every good deed of mine. Sadly for him I needed to discover the truth behind the latest wave of rumours.

"While I am grateful for your assistance this is not an opportunity to be missed. I must be on my way." Finally I reached the city gate where the guard I had hired was waiting. "Good day." Swiftly I approached the guard. He was a quiet archer but very skilled, it would not be strange to survive travelling to the rumoured town with him. "Ahem,"

He turned around with a flutter of purple hair but recovered from the surprise quickly.

"You are Dr. Frankenstein?" He asked looking me over, "I am Takeo, your guard for the coming journey."

XOX  
It was about time for the extended patrols to return. He was in the official chamber to hear the coming reports. Gazing out the window here, wishing he could leave everything to Mathew. He hurried to seat himself on the officials chair before the first group arrived. Three knocks on the grand entrance, so it began.

"Leader, our patrol was routine. We all return hail of body and mind."  
"Leader, our patrol found a group of corpses to the west at the edge of our lands. We all return hail of body and mind."  
"Leader, our patrol was routine. We all return hail of body and mind."  
"Leader..."

If he hadn't known better he would thank the gods 'Leader' Mathew was the one who was expected to reply. Yet, human corpses were never good. A travelling party that was over whelmed by the dangers, perhaps...

"...ink Sir, should the strangers stay?" Snapped form his thoughts at the address, he looked at the group that came with the last patrol. They were all unsafe, normally he would let them stay a night anyway to rest and restock, but the blue haired woman was actual threat.

"No, just give them supply's and let them be on their way." No one argued, not even that they stay a night. Last time, the only time, that happened before, well, they had seen the result. He watched as the strangers were lead out of the room.

His mind returned to the corpses as Matthew finalised matters with the extended patrol members. They were not the woman's work, surely.

XOX  
The archer was worth every coin of his fees, it was not only I who thought so. When I informed him of our final destination he had promptly arranged for us to travel merchants between cities until we reached the closest one. Now just after our travelling party was attacked, I had the intense amusement to watch as every civilian travelling with us try to hire him away.

"While I do pay well wasn't that last offer for a larger sum?" It had to be with the number of years it was for. Takeo just grimaced in my direction before walking off, ah, it was another reason that made him reject.

I was writing in one of my journals, feeling pleasantly full from dinner, when he came to sit beside me. "It's not about the coins." Was he trying to clear up a misunderstanding?

"Is that so? The absorbent amount you requested for this trip was a joke then." I was teasing him. I knew, but while I could feel he had a stronger desire, I didn't know what it was.

"I wasn't joking. I have a sister you recall?" I nodded in affirmation, "she was very sick when she was younger. Sick but smart." It was a whisper, "there was a group that agreed to provide her with medicine if she worked for them..." He gave me a sorrowed look. "She's now a dept slave; I need the funds to buy her freedom. They ask horrible things of her." Well, if they were who I thought they were, there was nothing I could do about that. Not with my real position.

"You don't take long term positions because you need to see she's still alive." It seemed likely. The surprised then please look I received clearly said he was glad someone understood his position. Thankfully there was no expectation that I do something about it.

XOX  
"Sir! Your needed in the official chamber, the day patrol found someone." The day patrol did? Normally the extended patrol picked up strangers before they reached town. He turned away from his window, he had work to do.

There were three strangers before him. One a man of black hair and eyes, a white stripe in the bowl cut making the colours different from his own. The other two children who could be siblings, but they were not. It didn't matter, what mattered was that they felt safe. They could join his town.

"Matthew, let them do as they will." They were not a problem; rather how they escaped the notice of the extended guard would be more important. He left the room without waiting for a reply; he would need to tell the watch captain that he wanted a shift soon.

Losing out on time to study fighting methods that wouldn't kill him will make it onto the priority list, again. He may have strength but it was useless if he couldn't use it.

XOX  
Takeo and I had finally reached the last city we could reach with company. We had to find the town alone. I informed him that I would like to stay overnight to rest before we went into the wilds without back up, he agreed. What I really wanted to do is hear the rumours that were closest to the source, as it were.

As chance would have it the first waterhole I visited was awash with stories. I didn't need to do more than inform the bartender that I was curious. The story tellers came to me as I kept buying drinks. The town had received a noble sent by the king himself about two-four years ago. He fought like a god/couldn't fight at all. He was indifferent; he manipulated things from behind the scenes. He was young. He was of royalty/had no standing. It went on and on one of the few things people agreed on was that they didn't know his name. God, royalty, noble, it seemed he was right to come here.

Then Frankenstein became acquainted with Tao the heir of a logistic nightmare of a merchant group who had recently been to that town. Apparently he and his charge had been separated from their caravan when answering a cry for help, wondered around until they meet the town guard before being taken to see the 'Leader' and then 'Sir'; which is what everyone called the noble. His charge a 'Yuni' was sent here to train as a priestess and 'Tesamu' the cry for help who they left in town 'cause the medic had asked to apprentice him. Apparently playing body guard was a great way to see how more successful groups operated before he took over.

His short stay didn't provide much information but it was more likely to be accurate. So I prepared to have a very noisy evening.

XOX  
The evening guard shift he had been given had been routine and all the guards had been on the highest alert, which he had expected. Now the watch captain would tell the guard captain, who would proceed to hunt down any reason his people were under scrutiny again. Making all the guards aware that something was up and they should pay attention without causing any unrest. He was known for strange seemingly random behaviour that proved its worth later. Hopefully this act became one of them.

The only time he had felt threat levels that high was not something he could forget. If that group was behind her and the corpses it would be ugly. They were a dangerous group with preciously few things that could defer them, forget defeating them. It made him so angry but he could not act first. He still had a lingering sense of danger.

He gazed at the light playing with the leaves above him, hand resting against the bark. He needed to calm down. The whole point of taking action this way was to avoid a panic. Let Matthew deal with the rest, he needed to feel the currents that were all around so that he could move with them and turn them while things were still in hand. So breath with the wind, sway with the tree and find the way, the way to stop the encroaching calamity. If it was impossible he would have collapsed already.

XOX  
The towns guard was very good; a group that called themselves part of the extended guard had discovered them shortly after Takeo had informed him they would be entering their land today. They scared off true wild beasts by banging their shields, the noise proved sufficient.

"What do you normally need to fight in this area?" Inquired Takeo.

"Well every month or two you get a genuine monster somewhere on external patrol, night patrol is just to make everyone feel safe there is not much you can see. Evening patrol would take out any predatory animals that come to close and day watch actually hunts them if remains are found. You get bandits passing through the area sometimes. So just for us it is monsters and human hostiles." Rambled the patrol head happily.

"If you don't mind," I inquired when he took a breath, "what are the chances your chief will accept me into the community? It has been a long journey. I don't relish the idea of being turned away." That received a simple smile.

"It is leader not chief in our town and he has no say in who says and who does not. That's Sir's task, to keep us from inviting danger upon ourselves pointlessly. If you're honest folk he'll let you in, in a heartbeat."

"There was a time we doubted him before the basted he wanted to turn away ended up burning down our winter stores, not all of them but rations were tight that year. Sir doesn't talk much you see he prefers to listen. He spends the tax we give him on the town its self to. Honesty he worries everyone but I can't imagine having this job if he never came..." I found myself double checking for undue mental influence but no he just wanted to talk about the mysterious 'Sir'. Complete with waving arms and heroic stories.

One of the other members took a moment to apologise quietly to me, but I had given him an opening to speak of his favourite thing.

"He was able to bring down the arsonist when none of us could get close; it was a thing of beauty to see Sir bring him down in a single exchange. After all we all knew..."

XOX  
After two long speeches on the apparently glorious Sir, whose real name I still didn't know; it was a relief to see the town ahead. We passed a group of day watch members who gave our guides game to send to the cook fires. Takeo would leave as soon as he knew I would be staying here, I didn't envy him the task of returning alone. He could get an escort to the border of the towns land with these extended patrols but he would still have a day of travel alone before the city was reached.

The town was fully fortified as I had realised was expected when there was no other sanctuary in easy reach. The great wood gates were open but that was normal if they were expecting company. I found it far more interesting that I couldn't identify a building that would show off the 'Leaders' or 'Sirs' wealth.

"Where are you taking us now?" Indeed, Takeo's question was justified. The moment we entered the town the guards we were with had closed ranks around us it would have been a protective gesture outside but in here? It was as if we were criminals being taken to jail.

"Just to the town hall to get your permission of entry before we let you roam free. It shouldn't take long." The patrol head assured us.

The town hall turned out to be a building I had mistaken for a church with all the holy symbols decorating it. The patrol head marched to the throne the moment we past a set of double doors. He gave a salute and received a nod before speaking.

"Leader, our patrol was routine. We have returned hail of body and mind along with two strangers." The decorations were simple but imposing a monster head mantle and two drapes, three windows one on each wall that didn't have a door.

"Strangers? We do not like strangers here. You two, why have you come to this region?" That was not what I had been led to expect. Didn't this man have any authority in who stays here?

"Town Leader, I am Dr. Frankenstein. This is my guard for the journey Takeo. I am looking for localised medicines that are of greater effect than the currently available. My guard just wishes to rest and be on his way." I informed him, the other matter not his to know.

"A doctor," this leader couldn't hide the desire in his voice. "That is good but we wouldn't want you upsetting the local medic, you know?" Leader smiled "Let's get an independent opinion. So what do you think Sir, should we let the strangers stay?"

The youth who had been standing at the left window glanced at Takeo and myself, started to turn back then faced us fully instead. There was a drawn out silence and the guards shifted, nervous. He looked straight at me and for a moment his eyes looked more garnet than black. I found myself drawn in, then they flickered to Takeo and the spell was gone.

"Let them stay as long as they wish it so, Matthew." His voice was firm and rang with an air of command. The startled shuffle of the guards around us suggested this was not the normal procedure. Whatever had changed was clearly in our favour, given Leader Matthews change of tone, at least mine.

With our new guest status the guards left us alone with the exception of Mason, who was to be our guide for three days. Well mine, Takeo still insisted on leaving now I was accepted here.

XOX  
The aversion of strangers comment had clearly proven itself a lie; I hadn't even made it to the lodgings. I had ask Mason to make it our first stop and I had already been greeted by half a dozen people not all of them woman. I even recognised a famous fighter from the capital among a group splitting fire wood, there should be a reason he's here. Hopefully the rest of Mason's tour would reveal more.

The accommodation was covered in dust, I would move to room elsewhere at the next available opportunity. Still it was better to leave my things here before anyone had the chance to realise they were far heavier then they looked. If the rumoured Sir was the youth that had spoken in the throne room, this would be much simpler.

I turned to face Mason after putting the items away, "Would you mind explaining that little performance? There was no need to fake rejection like that." He gave me a lopsided grin.

"People who didn't get the right to stay kept bugging Leader to refuse Sirs choice. So Leader made it clear he would be of no support; they must accept Sirs decision."

* * *

I wrote this while half asleep some time ago. Sir is Raizel and I doubt this makes sense on its own; joy. Possible spoilers for future story if I end up doing more with it.


	27. Story Concept

His Brother- Concept

So I was reading comment section spoilers again and thinking they are so ridiculous that I wouldn't trust them for anything –Then there was one that made a strange sort of sense. I still don't think its canon because I looked up trusted spoilers and nope not there. It makes a coherent back story thou so I wanted to write this out.

* * *

[Raizel's brother] gathers all dangerous humans in one place so easy to keep an eye on them –so begins the union– Gets tempted by blood stone and 'goes rogue' Raizel has to kill him and other nobles exposed to stones temptation. The union is normal humans at this point so Raizel leaves them alone.

No longer watched union researches to gain power and spreads out, only meeting occasionally. They fail miserably in getting 'god like' power but succeed in getting human political power and influence in society. They call themselves representatives of humanity and make a good name for themselves by manipulating others to hunt mutants in their name.

Maduke gets in contact with them during one of the takeovers of human settlements Muzuka didn't know about. Start plotting; nobles who were affected by blood stone temptation and still alive also join in. Fake contracts/supernatural help/ appear and union is able to overpower human armies; so now shadow ruling class. They plot to get rid of those who are against this domination of humanity.

Raizel and Mazuka are set against each other- Lord having already prepared to do the eternal sleep thing to restart 'learning.' With contracts and support of traitors' union humans dominate from shadows for 300-400 years. They discover Frankenstein's notes, and now you have humans not contracted with the ability to face the immortals.

More ability to dominate other humans without help makes them go 'we are superior.' The research progresses beyond 'stolen data' and start plotting the destruction of Lukedona then the werewolves so they can rule the world. Lukedona comes first because the nobles in the union have deflected and claim no loyalty to it, so can be done openly.

The Noblesse wakes up and plans fall apart and hopefully the union also 'cause they now fall under his authority as beings with power. Which would be all good but Raizel is dying in the process.

* * *

Feel free to adopt story boards/concepts but send me a link so I can read the result. –Simantha


	28. Drugged and Sleeping

Drugged and Sleeping – A very strange meeting.

* * *

Frankenstein wanted to sigh when his sense of hearing returned but the poison this group had used didn't permit even that much. If this group was a part of the organisation it had no rank or was entirely focused on profit. There was no way the higher ups in the organisation would put him up for auction.

Definably not the organisation; they didn't have the level of subtleness needed to slip under Frankenstein's notice. It was a very lucky (or unlucky if he managed to free himself before sale) group to get their hands on him. He mentally cursed the lot of them as he struggled to get the poison out of his system faster, how had they lucked upon one of the few poisons he hadn't built up immunity to?

A new liquid was poured down his throat and even he needed to breathe so he swallowed. No the up side all his senses were enhanced on the down side it was combining with what he had been slipped before to keep him helpless. Even the inhuman abilities he had discreetly given himself were inaccessible.

He could see their faces now and none of them would be getting off the hook later. They had changed his clothes at some point earlier as he was now wearing an inaccurate representation of ancient Greek style. Getting arranged in a wheelie chair he wondered if they realised how it ruined the theme. Not that it really mattered to him but everyone was wearing something that could pass for Greek in the eyes of a layman.

Then it hit him, the reason he couldn't afford to be here now, there were people in need of rescuing. He couldn't move, speak or groan; all he could do was watch as they wheeled him onto the auction stage and be glade there was no high ranker of the organisation in the audience.

That and scream in his mind about all he wasn't doing; the people he wasn't saving. He felt something brush against his other senses that had been hyper-sensitised with the rest.

The bidding for him fell silent and the auctioneer wasn't going once, twice but Frankenstein could see why. A noble had entered the theatre and with apparent indifference to his surroundings was approaching the stage. The greedy lot that populated the venue weren't able to shake off the noble's natural mesmerising appearance.

A more aged noble rushed in shortly after and did realise what the surroundings indicated. He promptly fetched a mobile out and called the police. The mention of police woke the dazed participants but before they could stampede toward their escape the older looking noble's eyes flashed in red/white light and they froze unwillingly this time.

That was illegal by the treaties but Frankenstein doubted anyone would call the noble out on it. Still the first noble -the younger looking one- quickly made it to the stage and uh, lifted Frankenstein from his seat.

Again he felt that brush against his other senses and alright, the noble wanted to know where the people in need of help were. Frankenstein tried thinking the location at him it seemed to work because the young noble carried him off; the older noble who was still on the phone to the police looking rather alarmed about their departure.

XXX

Fifteen minutes of given then correcting the nobles direction with mental communication and Frankenstein was feeling very frustrated about his own inability. With these poisons' in his system there was no way he could save them and it was his duty to save them.

The noble stopped walking.

Then Frankenstein's mind was flooded; it took awhile but he realized the noble's intent. He agreed how could he not? Rather abstract images and concepts continued to trickle into his mind and there that was the poisons'.

Less than four minutes later Frankenstein was struggling out of the nobles grasp full use of his body restored. Settling on his own feet and deciding to ignore the impractical clothes he wore gave the noble his full attention.

"Thank you," It would have taken hours or even days for his metabolism to remove all the poison. For the first time the noble seemed confused, really honestly confused. There was a slight beeping and Frankenstein realised that the delicate cufflinks the noble adorned were trackers.

Before he could warn the noble or beat a hasty retreat himself the older noble from earlier appeared holding the other half of the tracking device. Right; well Frankenstein had people to save so his left the errant younger noble to be talked at by the older one.

And save those people he did; he hadn't expected to see both nobles again but there they were looking quite at home in his house when he woke the next morning. What? A human presence made itself known.

"Tao what is this?"

"Well the noble, um, Noblesse has been asleep for a really long time. So long the refresher courses that are set up for nobles coming out of hibernation are inadequate. I thought if anyone could teach him how to live in our current time it would be you Frankenstein so I brought them here."

"I've been awake Mr Tao; the one needing instruction is just Sir Cadis Etrama Di Raizel."

"Eh, than why did you follow me here?"

"In case he got lost again."

Frankenstein cleared his throat, "You do realise this is my home right." Nobody look chastised. Although given the confusion that was spreading over the younger noble's, Raizel's, face in his case it may be from not knowing the language yet. Oh, Joy.

* * *

Yeah, just something I whipped up on short notice when there was nothing else to do.


	29. An extract

An extract from my current version of The Lukedona Mission

* * *

Frankenstein woke up to discover they would not be getting an audience until tomorrow as the Lord must attend to the traitors punishments. Also a second translator had been discovered or rather supplied by their hosts. Karis was a very flowery individual and clear proof that this island didn't have typical gender stereotypes; if they did the lad would be disowned in a heartbeat.

Frankenstein was very concerned to notice that apart from the frequent illogical red most Lukedonian had dark eyes. He had been told they were strong believers of old wives tales, if that was so his appearance could be a cause for contention.

Frank was fetching water from a pump handle well after unpacking his belongings. The delegate's possessions had been discovered inside the front door this morning an unusual 'thunk' sound grabbed his attention. Deciding to investigate he quickly realised it was coming from outside the area they were permitted to use freely but there were no gates, fences or paths anywhere in sight. It would be very easy to claim a lack of direction due to his unfamiliarity of the island.

The sound stoped before he could reach the source but reach it he did. A guillotine surrounded by people who were carting off headless bodies and their heads. A youth who looked the same age as the princess spoke to the crowed from his position next to the guillotine as those who were not occupied listened. The youth raised his hands speaking to the crowed and when he dropped them even those who were busy fell to their knees before returning to work.

The child left walking in Frankenstein's direction as the last of the bodies were carted away. The building was very large and when the youth rounded the corner he casually checked around him before leaning on the wall and crying open eyed and silent as he looked at the sky. It was clear this was a private moment and the child hadn't seen Frankenstein for the woods.

It didn't matter. Confronted with a crying child Frankenstein's instincts screamed; fix this. He approached the child who reacted as a trained combatant, immediately entering a guarded stance. When he actually laid eyes on Frankenstein the guard dropped. The child spoke quietly but briefly in his native tongue clearly thinking Frankenstein was someone he wasn't.

Dipping into a crouch by the child Frankenstein brushed the youth's tears away. "You should not have to be sad." The child blinked, then his eyes widened in realisation, stepping away from the wall and there for Frankenstein he adopted an even more formal posture.

Moments passed in silence when the child who had been looking over him carefully commented slowly but accurately in Frankenstein's language. "You are very blue." Was it the eyes or the antique uniform? He had noticed that everyone seemed to wear black white gold or undyed cloth here; it made sense that they would expect outsiders to have their own colour choices.

"Will that be a problem?" The child took a moment to consider this. Which meant it was actually a possibility. It also meant the he had referred to Frankenstein's eyes as the delegates had been coming here for a few years now in this get up without trouble.

"I will not let it be." Frankenstein didn't bring up the tears again and the child didn't make conversation so they parted ways quietly. Frankenstein to the delegations area and the child youth to...he didn't know.

* * *

I've been thinking about the plot of the story this comes from and it is going through such a rework that the current doc is likely to be deleted. Along with 23kb of writing which was too much for me so I've salvaged this section. If I kept the lot it would have been spoilers galore...

Simantha


	30. Kiss

So I was trying to write fic with the radio playing in the back ground. Some lyrics stuck in my head and this is the result. Sorry Franken, you are defiantly OOC.

* * *

Frankenstein felt like screaming as he walked through the crowds, some minions of the union had made a partial verification of him. It wouldn't be so bad but he couldn't cause destruction when it would involve innocents. Any member high enough to be briefed on him would be too strong to subdue without a fuss.

It also proved they hadn't confirmed his identity anyone that strong wouldn't worry about the consequences of raising the street if they were certain. He still needed to stop the minions they sent from getting his photo. Running would be too obvious.

He timed his steps so he passed an ally when there was a large group of pedestrians to hide him. Ducking in it was worrying to note a figure on the other end of the narrow path. No they weren't in the union suits he could pass by as another civilian then find a place to lie low until the leader grew board or distracted and called off the search.

"I saw him go down the alley." So much for slipping off unnoticed, the alley didn't have anything large enough to hide him.

The figure on the other side of the alley had approached close enough that Frankenstein could make them out to be a young male even without enhanced vision. They were walking right into a union search.

"Sorry," Frankenstein murmured as he grabbed the youth and pulled them into a full on kiss.

As expected the minions hadn't been sent to spot a pair and after shouting at the person who noticed his exit moved on to other areas. It was slightly disconcerting that the person pined in his arms had no reaction at all to his actions. There were many possibilities pushing him away, melting into the kiss or just stiffening from being embraced so suddenly, nothing.

Frankenstein wondered if he had lost his touch from lack of practice; most people melted.

Releasing the youth Frankenstein was preparing to deal with the emotional backlash from his actions when a voice sounded from the end of the alley the youth had come from. "Raizel who is this?" A man, with blond hair longer than his own and straighter, made his way toward them quickly.

The youth, Raizel, turned to the new comer then looked back at Frankenstein with a look of query.

"You deflowered my dear boy without even introducing yourself? Take some responsibility." Frankenstein choked on his intended self introduction. Deflowered, in this day and age, from a kiss? Raizel was regarding the man, his guardian (?), with the patient look of one who could not be surprised.

"We have plans," the youth reminded his guardian. The man looked taken aback for a moment then gleeful.

"That's right we had plans for a date today. You," the other blond turned toward Frankenstein, "can take responsibility by being his partner."An envelope was pushed into his hands. A sigh drew Frankenstein's attention to Raizel who was looking at him with apology. Glancing back revealed that the other blond had already left.

"...Frankenstein," He introduced himself still processing the flurry of events that had just occurred.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel,"

"Was he?" Frankenstein gestured vaguely in the direction he had last seen the guardian.

"Very serious." Well he needed to break his routine and lie low; there were many date type activities that would achieve this. Someone who could disappear in the time Frankenstein had diverted his eyes would be easier to deal with by just going with the flow. He would just have to keep an eye out for the right time to make excuses.

Opening the envelope that had been given to him revealed booking tickets to one of the most sort-after restaurants in the area. The time stamp was for a late dinner, well that was going to be a long date. It was late morning currently not quite lunch.

Raizel seemed a reasonable sort not making a fuss about his un-gentlemanly behaviour earlier. Frankenstein could just drop him off at his home address but he hadn't done anything daring in a while so why not a blind date. "Is this alright with you?"

"I agreed to go along with the Lord decisions for today already. It is no matter if that is accompanying you."

Hmm, well that was fine then. They walked into the sun light and a tingle went up Frankenstein spine as he took note of the youth's eyes. It would defiantly be interesting to have a date with a noble.

XXX

It had been a surprisingly enjoyable day so far. He had taken the noble to the market both to blend into the crowd and to test the noble's composure in the loud environment. Contrary to expectations Raizel seemed delighted and fascinated by the experience. He was embarrassed in a pleased manner that so many people ignored his personal space and would look at any display were the vendor called for customers to come and see.

By the time Raizel got lost in the crowds for the first time Frankenstein had already dismissed the idea of ditching their date. It was a good thing to; Raizel had no sense of direction. How long had it been since he spent time in company he didn't need to worry about simply because they associated with him? Far, far too long.

Having to explain what the sausages he bought on impulse were (how would the noble react to inelegant human food?) and how to eat it made it clear; Raizel wasn't one of those who dallied in the human world making contracts. It also proved dangerous for his fellow humans, there were many nose bleeds.

"So what were your plans with the Lord?" it was unlikely they came here just for dinner.  
A sigh was the initial response but Raizel did reply eventually, "He wanted me to experience more human culture and meet some girls." Ah, well there wasn't much he could say to that. Their Lord was interested in the nobles' personal lives?

"Shall we go see more things then?" Given the way Raizel looked around the market then back at Frankenstein he struggled with the concept of having more things to see but he accepted with a nod regardless.

XXX

By the time they entered the dinner the noble was brimming with enthusiasm, the dozens of activities Frankenstein had dragged him to not having tired him at all. Frankenstein didn't share it for two reasons; one the shop boasted security cameras that the union could hack with ease and the other was because he had realised there was no way Raizel could find his own way home.

"Do you have plans to meet the Lord?" It would save him a headache but Frankenstein doubted it.

The silence was telling, "If he hasn't left I will just follow his aura." Well no plans but the noble had a method regardless.

"How will you tell?" If the lord had left that was. He didn't get the answer strait away having to greet the waiter and place both their orders. It would not do to have Raizel choose his own, they place would close as he considered the options. At least the Lord had booked a private booth.

Turning back to Raizel Frankenstein discovered the youth had closed his eyes and was concentrating on something. "The Lord is that way," Raizel said when he opened his eyes nodding in the direction he meant. Some quick calculations and Frankenstein realised that meant the business district.

"Should I accompany you there?" it took a moment to register he had just asked to spend more time with the noble. The smile was worth it, how had he failed to realise his companion hadn't smiled at all today? But the noble had blushed quite a bit.

"I accept," the food arrived, with a different waiter, not good. Raizel's eyes flared for a brief moment. The poorly disguised union minion didn't even look at them as he handed over the food then left.

Well, "Have you tried lobster before?" predictably the answer was a negative, Frankenstein started to explain.

Following Raizel as he located the Lord was a lovely quiet stroll at least it would have been except they were spotted by more minions. He was almost impressed the ranking officer hadn't called off the search an hour ago but then, he was a big prize.

So was his companion, Raizel stoped for the umpteenth time and turned to face a building, the direction of the Lord. "Is he close?" A tilt of Raizel's head and a considering look.

"Closer," Really this was like a game of hot and cold, they didn't have time. Scanning with his own senses Frankenstein identified a building that was truly empty of people and would have a large space for what was about to happen.

Grasping Raizel's hand Frankenstein pulled the noble into the building and waited for the minions to arrive. If he dealt with them quickly enough they wouldn't be able to call the higher ranking member. It was an easy task even if it did mean he would need to move town. While numerous the minions weren't strong or skilled enough for him to call on dark spear, very few people were.

How did it end up like this? He just trusted a noble with his back in a fight. Not that Raizel joined in the fighting but he had ample opportunity to launch a sneak attack while Frankenstein fought. He didn't think the noble would and he was correct. It was elating to imagine for a brief moment to imagine that someone had his back.

The release of power called the Lord and Frankenstein forced himself to dismiss the fantasy because that is what it was.

"I see you've taken good care of my dear boy for me." The Lords gaze was too intense for his blithe greeting but Raizel was frowning at him and the questions went unasked. The Lord chattered at his wourd who was giving him the silent treatment gaze resting gently on Frankenstein.

"Feel free to visit any time you want." The invitation was honestly surprising, yet it also felt natural. As the nobles disappeared into the distance Frankenstein felt he would be accepting it soon. The Lord hadn't stuck around enough to get a good read on him but Frankenstein knew that not all nobles were as innocent as Raizel.

* * *

The words that stuck,

It started out with a kiss,  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss,

Does this count as crack?


	31. Disney

Disney Princes Raizel,

At Laryna6 and qdeanna who brought up the idea.

* * *

Frankenstein fled through the forests as much as it galled him to leave the fight, letting his weapon posses him wouldn't prove humanity's strength. Crossing territory stones he dodged a deer and slowed down. His fight with the clan leaders hadn't been a quiet affair if the animal was still grazing unconcerned could this be one of the areas where the Lord had forbidden the use of force?

He didn't stop. It wouldn't do to be caught unprepared if he was wrong even if the active fauna surrounding him kept reinforcing his conjecture. He continued forward cautiously stifling his presence even more now he wasn't using enhanced speed to get far away as possible.

A crow caught his eye for it was gazing at him. Apparently having waited for his attention it flew to the edge of his sight and Frankenstein followed; he didn't have a direction in mind anyway.

The sound of running water, he was being lead to a brook.

It the stone command was by water all the better, he could sit there coated in his own energies for some time. The harsh nature hosting dark spear forced him to assume would keep the clan leaders from just grabbing him and dragging him off. They wouldn't be able to destroy one of the Lords directives, Frankenstein knew it would only take destroying the stone the words were carved into for such things to lose their effect.

Getting close enough that the trees no longer blocked his view Frankenstein paused. The calm energy was clearly coming from here but it wasn't produced by a stone mandate. The crow perched on a slender hand that had been raised for its convenience. The centre of calm in this territory was a noble.

A noble with strait black locks, who appeared to be relaxing by letting his bare feet rest in the water as he sat on the edge, dressed in a loose white shirt and black pants. The noble turned to Frankenstein. Those garnet eyes quickly filled with gentle concern, the noble stepped from the water his feet becoming dry and shoed in an instant and then he begain to approach.

There went Frankenstein's chance of escape; the noble didn't look inclined to catch him though.

"Come rest, it is safe here." The noble beckoned, his voice harbouring no ill intent. Nobles were proud creatures if this one wasn't a criminal he may feel obliged to delay Frankenstein's pursuers. No, they were carrying out the word of the Lord.

If he chose to continue he may come across one of the manors the central order knights talked about and hide among the servants. This option was better; fingering the ruins of his shirt Frankenstein let himself be taken as a harmless human.

"I cannot remain out in this state of undress." He informed the noble who nodded in understanding. It was not surprising when the noble himself used a good few inches of lace on the sleeves of his shirt.

A doe that had been drinking from the brook started to walk away and the noble indicated that Frankenstein should follow them as he turned to go with the creature.

They quickly reached a clearing in which a semi circular theatre had been constructed around two large doors carved with the image of a tattered but proud woman. Descending the steps the noble used his aura to open the large double doors revealing the sparse room behind them.

Frankenstein didn't have time to take in the interior properly before the clan leader's arrived; now he would discover the consequences of his choice.

The noble who offered sanitary to animals and him sent the Clan Leaders away with ease. Just whose authority could gainsay the Lord?

"Frankenstein," he introduced himself at last, it seemed he could truly rest here.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel,"

After exchanging the proper introductions Frankenstein took another look at the room he was being permitted to stay in. His gaze fell upon the coffin that furnished the room and Frankenstein couldn't conceal his shock. The noble was letting a human stay in his personal sanctuary?

He was not the only one Frankenstein realized, there was a wolf licking its wounds already inside.

X

Frankenstein put the finishing touches on the house he was building, never mind that it aggravated his wounds, which would mean more time until he finished healing and was sent to the lord. If he drew it out long enough then Sir Raizel may forget his words leaving the Lord with no recourse but to come visit Frankenstein himself, just as the human had demanded.

Raizel well, he always had at least two to five animals around him. They didn't mob the noble's personal space even if the sort his attention regularly for petting and grooming. It was interesting to note that there was some pattern of their presence even if it would take more than a few days for Frankenstein to pin it down.

The noble may only have five animals around him at any one time but Frankenstein had already counted over a dozen individuals who were taking turns being with him. The doe though was a constant presence eating or walking by Raizel's side; it had been given the role of the noble's guide.

The wolf, when it had healed enough, had left the area to go fill its hungry stomach.

X

It was a frosty morning when Frankenstein discovered that the doe had a limp; it had been aggravated by the cold. Raizel had let it take shelter in his sanctuary until the weather was warmer. A holy sanctuary with healing amplification effects wasn't suitable to mortal creatures and shouldn't be used so lightly; it gradually changed them in unpredictable ways. Frankenstein would need to build a stable or barn then and let the noble know the animals could use it.

Where was the noble anyway?

Raizel could normally be found in different parts of his territory depending on the time of day but Frankenstein had been everywhere and found no trace of him. Recalling how strange the clan leaders had looked when Raizel had mentioned taking him to the Lord...it was possible the noble was lost, Frankenstein widened his search range.

It was reassuring to find the noble not far away cradling an injured bird in his hand and looking around, trying to find the way back. It was endearing but Frankenstein couldn't let him just drop the bird in his sanctuary as he was wont to do.

"If you don't set the bone its wing will heal in the wrong shape and it won't be able to fly again."

Those twin crimson jewels filled with quite dismay as the rest of the noble's face remained impassive. Not the first time Raizel had tended an animal that hadn't been able to return to its previous life then.

"I can show you how to set the bone." Frankenstein informed the noble then struggled to hold his own composure in the face of such intense surprise and gratitude.

XXX

This made him feel outright guilty the day he woke from one of dark spears nightmares and snapped at Raizel. He didn't get a chance to apologise however as the wolf that had returned from its hunting trip and took great offence to his hostilities.

A few hours later, most of which Frankenstein spent outside Raizel's territory waiting for the wolf to stop guarding it, he snuck back in quietly to find Raizel bleeding from the mouth. The immediate rush of concern drowned the memory of his earlier wrong doing.

No wonder the noble was so careing when he was ill himself!

* * *

Then it becomes a reverse of sleeping beauty, everyone wants Raizel to sleep.


	32. False Glass

Glass & Plastic

* * *

It should not exist but it did, it was not natural but it had been made. Raizel was at a loss, Frankenstein's feelings on the matter varied depending on the context in which it was brought up. This matter hadn't existed when he went to sleep, like many other things he had discovered after waking.

The sample Raizel held was clear and solid, he lifted it to study in better light.

This plastic was a subject of debate apparently and one of the teachers had told his class to come up with alternatives to using it because mass production caused harm to the environment.

Raizel turned it on an angle an noticed a few more bubbles in the sample, revealed by the light.

There had been mention of different types of plastic; Raizel didn't know of them and would have to ask Frankenstein when they got home. Looking at _this_ sample gave him a clear answer regardless.

' _A lot of plastic could be replaced by glass._ '

* * *

Day one of the December Event Challenge, 31 prompts for 31 days. I hope I can keep up! Todays prompt Glass.


	33. Angry Words

Arguments and Broken Things.

* * *

As the household grew arguments became frequent; as everyone became familiar with the others space they lost intensity. So it wasn't until the sound of shattering carried through the house that anyone realised the raised voices had been a serious problem.

Everyone hurried to the scene prepared to stop the argument and hopefully clean up without alerting Frankenstein that his property had been damaged.

The shatter had made the household all fall silent and investigate but this was not the case for their visitors.

"What's wrong?" one of the children asked because this was a bit of an over reaction. Yeah, one of the tree decorations had been dropped and shattered while they were arguing over the proper colour scheme but it was a common round sphere. They had dozens in the boxes of decorations that where brought out, shouldn't it be easy to replace?

The Children didn't know but each and every decoration had been crafted by Frankenstein's hand when he taken up glass blowing as a hobby short term. Nor did they know that the sudden appearance of everyone else in the house was not because they worried about what was broken, it didn't matter what was broken, they worried about how to clean it up. As quickly as, since the children were there, humanly possible.

The two who had been arguing guiltily stepped aside as Tao coordinated the clean up and silently agreed that colour coordination was unneeded. They would put up all the colours.

* * *

Prompt 2, Argument


	34. Blood tears

Tearful Soul

* * *

His soul shivered when children died,

Was hurt again when the priests lied.

He wished to cry and cry,

Horrors came again and again in a great downpour ,

Grief, hate, envy and greed grew and hurt all the more.

It weighed on him till he could barely get by.

.

It was difficult to notice as time moved on,

All alone he became and remained forlorn.

He stood by the window,

While his soul wept his eyes remained dry,

Still his heart loudly expressed its cry.

He looked out on the world below,

.

Then into his life came a shining light,

A living soul that was especially bright.

It warmed his soul,

Things were better then they had ever been,

The presence of one person stoped the scream.

He felt whole,

.

Then a sudden jolt of blinding rage and hopeless fear,

Brought forth to him to see and hear, as he let drip a tear.

This his friend could not bear,

Heart and soul cried together tears of his own blood

On that day they were not noticed as they fell into the mud.

He was sunken in despair,

* * *

Lol, for some reason prompt 4 inspired poetry. I'm already behind on these but I still plan to post them all with the last one being posted on the last day of December, it will just come in waves instead of a stream.


	35. Trusted Stranger

Trusted Stranger

* * *

Soo Yin Joo smiled dreamily, "They are so hot before they came I barely even noticed the security around campus."

"I know what you mean," Her good friend Gen Joo Young exclaimed, "I've started giving the black suits a second glance encase its one of them."

"The Parachute Trio" they sighed in dreamy unison.

The Ye Ran girls strolled toward the pedestrian crossing completely immersed in their conversation when a frustrated looking man in a suit approached them; a phone grasped in his hand.

"Excuse me, I sorry to be a pain but could you lend me the fair for a Cosmo room?" The man gestured to a business behind him. "I ran out without my things or even the room card and the attendant is being stubborn about opening the door for me."

Yin Joo gave him a look that expressed all of her suspicion, she didn't know what they were used for but the price in the window proved Cosmo rooms weren't cheap. The man didn't move away so Joo Young replied.

"We don't have that kind of money on us, sorry. You'll need to ask someone else."

The stranger made a nose of frustration but stepped aside a let them be. Looking back showed that he tried approaching many people but stopped if they moved away before he got near.

Suddenly Yin Joo noticed a familiar figure in the crowed she pulled Joo Young to the wall as she double checked. Yeah, it was him the chairman's ward and the strange man was approaching him.

"Young'er look!"

Joo Young looked back at her friends frantic gestures and sucked in a breath. This wasn't the first time they had seen Rai outside of school during the first week of his arrival the elegant beauty had gotten lost during an evening stroll and asked them to call the chairman for him.

It was a pleasant memory but it had also shown them that his was very naive and he was now nodding at the strange mans request.

They needed to look out for the foreigner student.

They quickly made their way back along the foot path, not quiet running as they both fished out their mobiles. If something was wrong Yin Joo would call the police while Joo Young would contact the chairman whose number she refused to delete.

They made it to the business in question after the man and Rai had entered. Stepping inside they could see Rai was still at reception and the man was nowhere in sight.

Ok worst case scenario was out, that was good. Rai might still have lost out on some of his money but given he pulled out a gold bank card for the Ramen party it should be a big deal to him. Come to think of being asked for such a (relatively) small amount of money Rai may have just given it away as an act of generosity.

"Rai are you ok?" Yin Joo approached still worried.

He looked toward them and for a moment they were spell bound by his pure gaze, he nodded once and the spell was gone.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers." Joo Young chimed in.

Before anything else could be said the strange man from earlier came down some stairs this time with a messenger bag on his shoulder. "Thank you so much for that I had called my friends but they wouldn't be free for another hour and anyone could have taken these by then." He walked to Rai while sorting something out in his hands, looking up he noticed the girls. He gave them an embarrassed smile but didn't speak as he handed money, the room fair, to Rai.

"It is fine," Rai tried to reject the money. Seemingly impatient but not willing to leave until he repaid the favour he turned to them. Yin Joo just gazed at him while Joo Young shifted uncomfortably.

The man's gaze was distracted as he inquired "Your friends?"

Joo Young nodded thinking he was referring to Yin Joo and herself and quickly realised her mistake as he pushed the money into their hands before rushing off.

At a loss she counted the money and realised the man had rounded up the room fee to the nearest flat amount. Blinking she looked up to realise Yin Joo had been trying to convince Rai that he should take the cash. She also noticed that the attendant was giving them odd looks.

"How about we all go to the cafe and share this good fortune?" That at least got consent all round.

Safely out of the building Joo Young gave Rai a lecture on stranger danger and got a blank look for her trouble while Yin Joo giggled.

It was a fun afternoon even after Rai departed using google maps to find his way home.

* * *

Prompt 3, I had an idea for this prompt a while back but I only just got around to writing it. Well, you have it now.


	36. Hidding Pets

Bunny Rabbit

* * *

Ah Soo carefully placed the cage under her desk. There was no written rule against bringing pets to school if you had permission from a teacher but it was strongly discouraged because of the distraction they created. She hadn't had time to ask permission.

Checking one last time that hops had all the food and water he would need she attentively ignored him, in this manner she hoped to avoid brining anyone's attention to his presence.

She chattered with her friends when they arrived relaxing as everything remained familiar. The sound of many footsteps only prompted them to look up briefly, confident in the safety of Ye Ran. The noble's had arrived promptly 15 minutes early with their usual trail of admirers. Those who didn't share their class stoped at the door way together by unspoken agreement. It wouldn't be right to intrude.

The bell rang and despite the nervousness that came and left like the tides no undue notice had been given to hops. Yeah her friends had noticed him but they knew her circumstances and didn't bring it up.

Checking Hops was alright whenever she accidently dropped things on the floor were reassuring.

Ah Soo was almost convinced that nothing would come of her last minute dissection when Rai stood up during class and poor some of his bottled water into the container meant for Hops. It had been running low but it also brought the attention of the entire class to the cage under her chair.

It was math class and Mr Park frowned at the distraction but he must have believed she had consent because he called everyone back to attention instead of addressing her, or Rai for that matter. It was the noble who disrupted the class.

Her anxiety spiked, just because he didn't deviate from the lesson didn't mean she was off the hook. Her worries came true when he asked to speak with her at the end of the lesson.

"Do you have a permission slip Miss Ah?" Park Sensei's gaze felt intimidating when he looked at her from such a height.

Ah Soo fidgeted nervously "No Sensei"

Mr Park frowned at Ah Soo surprised and a little bit concerned. The girl never really made trouble not like Shin-woo "Tell me why you brought your bunny to school then."

"The heat wave Sensei, our Air-con broke yesterday." Her gaze fell to her toes more than a little nervous about her chances of being believed. It was true but not something she could prove.

Park Sensei's brow furrowed more it could mean anything but it caused her worry to spike "Well if you're just looking after a life in your care then I don't need to write this up. Give me a moment I make you a pet pass. When will the air-con be fixed?"

Relief flooded her "Next week but I only need a pass for today. Auntie will look after Hops from tomorrow." Ah Soo smiled as he handed her the permission slip. "Thank you Park Sensei."

The bulky teacher smiled back at her, "It's fine, make sure you don't overheat as well," he reminded her, "and drink lots of water."

"Sensei?"

"Yes?" was there another problem.

"Hops is a rabbit."

* * *

Prompt 5, I seemed to have been visited by my muse at midnight again.


	37. Risky Children

Human Courage

* * *

He couldn't quite get use to it, he doubted he ever would. They visited almost every other day. Raised voices, crumbs and rubbish spread everywhere, played games and enacted 'penalties' on everyone who lost including the Noblesse.

They were absolutely fearless.

They came to their chairman's place and treated it as if it was their own home.

Paying for the snacks, bringing the games and offering to clean up from time to time; it didn't matter. If he hadn't already known he would wonder why Frankenstein hadn't kicked them out already.

M-21 snuck a glance at Raizel while he finished the dishes, the noblesse may have a blank face but his joy warmed the room a bright hearth fire.

Still he felt the children were fearless as they dropped crumbs in Frankenstein's home. The scientist could level mountains.

* * *

Prompt 6, now I'm only three behind, yay.


	38. Bright Light

Dancing Shadows

* * *

Takeo walk through the living room then paused, something was different. More than a little worried about the home owner's reaction if anything was damaged. He surveyed the area closely. The furniture was fine and mess free. There weren't any strange scents lingering in the room. The blinds were drawn down and that could be it, but that was something they did so no one could look in when their lights were on to avoid disturbing the neighbours.

His concern rose almost bordering on worry. If he couldn't figure out what it was then he couldn't fix it before the house owner noticed.

There was something different but what was it? The shadows, problem discovered he sort out the source. The lights were lit and working at least they were all luminescent, was on duller than normal.

Inhumanly quiet footsteps padded on the floor and Takeo glanced back to see M come through the door. Safe, so Takeo focused back on the task at hand.

M's voice drifted over in mild interest, "What has you all focused?"

"One of the globes must have blown I'm figuring out which one."

"Huh," M swept his gaze over the room it looked basically the same to him but Takeo's mods did focus on sight. "Frankenstein would have a replacement in the store room." The house owner had spare labs; he would have a few spare bulbs.

Their phones buzzed in unison, a message from Tao asking why they were late.

A different set of footsteps came down the corridor, barely but deliberately making nose, Frankenstein's. The house owner was holding a bulb that was small enough for a fairy light and a ladder.

"Hmm, you're still here? Tao said he was taking you three to the movies." One the children had invited Rai to see this weekend. They were meant to be previewing it to make sure there were no themes that would remind him of sad things.

Frankenstein set up the ladder and replaced the bulb in the chandler with a practiced efficiency.

"It's nothing," M dismissed, "Takeo just noticed the change in incandescence." He shrugged then left Takeo trailing after him quickly. Hoping that the homeowner wouldn't put him in charge of replacing spent bulbs. "We're running late."

* * *

Prompt 7, to many possibilities best stick to reality.


	39. Dance Step

Dance Bet

* * *

Tao held out his hand, Takeo and M-21 both slapped cash into his palm without further prompting. Tao had won the beat but then he won most of them so it wasn't that surprising.

Frankenstein had asked his master for a dance and was graciously accepted. Not the other way round and no refusal for the sake of retaining elegance. Not that their elegance was a risk with the way they gracefully moved around the dance floor.

M didn't know much about dances but it looked like an old style ball dance had been played on fast forward to him. Keeping up with the beat of much faster paced modern music without losing any grace. The song ended and the other dancers who had left the floor to give them room erupted into applause.

"What dance did they speed up?" he asked Tao, who had been gathering information since he heard they would be attending this event.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tao's wide eyed befuddled look clearly showed he thought so.

"Not all of us self study," so he should just spill and be done with it.

A voice of confident pose replied from beside them. "It was the waltz, that dance is always suitable."

M-21 looked at the speaker wonder how he came to be next to them so quickly but it was boss so that was only to be expected. "As you say."

* * *

Prompt 8, if I post another today I will be up to target. Then I'll fall behind and have to catch up next time I have a day off.


	40. Puppet Play

Self control

* * *

He was a puppet it a play all jerking arms and twisting legs. As the puppeteers practiced their moves, a cut here an injection there, but they had no story planned for him. When they had enough him would be thrown in the bin.

M-21 jerked from the half sleep he had been in restless after that dream warped memory. He didn't want to be like that ever again. Listening he heard the inhale an exhales of his new comrades in sleep and aloud the sound to relax him, lull him back to sleep. There was work tomorrow.

This time when he dreamed he was the one who held the puppet of himself he was there with the RK team and they made a play of successful dreams and ambitions. Beating down the puppeteers who couldn't move their puppets anymore smoothly then they first moved him.

* * *

Prompt 9, and I'm up to today! I realised I've been giving the chapter name and the snippet very different titles. I should make it just one but then which title should I keep?


	41. Lethal Soul

Self Poisoned

* * *

They screamed and howled and plotted against him as he humbly, with guilty mind helped them get revenge. They continued to curse and plot to take him. He did not mind he did not accuse he forgave them all their faults and in his own way loved them.

Loved them, forgave them, and looked out for them even when they were at their worst.

Till they began to love themselves, forgive them self and look out for them self among their selves. When they succeeded they would leave the spear, in ones and twos and hundreds. When they failed he would look out for them as he always had.

Their numbers depleted until the spear was not strong enough to be completed. All he had to do to make them disappear was call them out into the world where they would rip apart under their own weight. Still he continued to forgive and care as he left them in him while they screamed in fear. Hate, guilt, fear and anger they had felt it all.

Then they felt nothing at all.

At peace they drifted off to sleep. Enemies had been swatted and the future was brighter They would not be made again.

* * *

Prompt 10, Lethal. Rest in Peace Dark Spear, when you have no more enemies to destroy you can only hurt (or save) yourself. Ungrateful child,


	42. X2

Soothing Sights

* * *

He savoured the aroma and held the warmth in his hands, not as elegant as the nobles in the house but then he didn't need to be. He took a large sip of the eggnog and let it warm him from inside as the flavour played on his tongue, hem. It figured that Frankenstein wouldn't make anything but the best.

Smiling slightly he watched the others party, savouring his drink was a great way not to be dragged into any Christmas games.

It was very peaceful to sit back and watch the fun.

* * *

Your pick of the trio for the above. Prompt 11,

Bubble Bath

* * *

Frankenstein gazed at Victor, his child was looking at him with a concerning amount of excitement. Doubly so given he hadn't said anything yet. Cadis came up beside his brother hands hidden behind his back, ok if they were both in on this it could be an actual problem.

"Do you need something?" Frankenstein asked them all smiles and gentleness.

Cadis nodded, "Would you run us a bath?"

Frankenstein blinked taken aback by the simpleness of the request but wait, "Weren't you practicing using your powers for that?" Completely against his recommendation but Master had agreed they should train.

"We want to use this!" Cadis held out the bubble bath they had been given last week.

Frankenstein looked at the bright expectancy on both their faces; well it was just a bubble bath.

"Alright,"

Three hours later while he was wiping bubbles off the ceiling and the children were listening to story's in the living room Frankenstein reminded himself nothing was just anything as far as his young explorers were concerned.

He hadn't had a chance to mop the floor yet, thankfully most of the water had flowed into the purpose built drain.

* * *

Prompt 12, It's been awhile since I did a Cadis and Victor snippet. I'm considering giving the Christmas challenge its own story Noblesse Bites are unwieldy as it is.


	43. Ice Cold

Ice Fishing

* * *

It was cold and that left him more snappish than usual. Ice fishing was not a pleasant task when your cloths were tatted but imperative if one wanted to eat well. He huddled down into his thin layers of clothes only mollified because he had one of the best fishing locations exclusive for the time.

When the cold grew almost too much he stood up and carefully walked around until the movement warmed him still it wouldn't be good if he scared away his catch.

As soon as he was sufficiently warm Milko returned to his seat by the hole he had cut in the ice. The day grew longer and he caught a few fish, one more of a good size and he would call it a day.

Standing up again to walk off the cold the crisp sound of brisk footsteps alerted him to the presence of a new arrival.

A thickly dressed stranger appeared to his right. Not one of the locals he knew of, "Eh, who are you?"

The stranger who looked equally surprised to see Milko there under their layers.

"Pardon me I was just travelling through the area and thought to stop here and get a bite to eat. I hope you don't mind if I fish nearby?"

A traveller who in their right mind would travel through here in the cold? They weren't making any aggressive moves so Milko gave them a nod of acceptance and sat down to watch them set up.

Well the man did that right so he must be from a similar area.

Keeping a wary half eye on the stranger Milko settled down to his own fishing. It wasn't long until he started shivering having forgotten to walk around because of the stranger's arrival. He didn't want to leave his stuff and walking right by the hole was a stupid thing to do so he stubbornly sat there unwilling to move. Even tho moving was the smartest thing you could do in the cold.

The strange man had pulled out two fish as Milko sat there his shivering increasing until the stranger, who was a reasonable distance away took notice.

"That won't do you need to keep warm," that voice saturated in genuine concern warmed Milko's soul sadly it did nothing for his body, which had gone a little stiff from his stubbiness. The stranger approached and Milko was in no position to send him away.

With the strangers help he walked until he was warm enough to walk on his own, instead of going back to his own pole the stranger removed his coat and gave it to him, borrowing it Milko was shocked to discover it was twice as warm as his own and seemed to be made of the same material. He gabled his thanks until it was incomprehensible gibberish. People didn't just hand over coats this good.

"Keep it." the stranger insisted, "I only have it for appearances sake." some of the strangers blond hair fell from beneath his cap when Milko tried to return the coat.

The stranger left quickly packing up prepared to take his hurl away.

"Can I at least know your name?" Milko called to the man who had shown such generosity. It wasn't just the good coat or keeping Milko safe from his own stupidity. Even if that was a lot of it, it was how he had made such cheap Martials keep the warmth so well. A secrete his wife was sure to uncover when he took the new garment home.

The stranger man gave him a sharp look clearly unwilling to give such information. Then he hesitated and sighed, "You can call me Frank but I doubt we will meet again."

The man disappeared like he came and Milko made his own way home one last fish or not. This was a story his lass needed to hear.

* * *

Prompt 13, Shivering. Frankenstein while Master seeking.


	44. Chess Comp

Class Competition

* * *

The whole class was gathered around the chess board where the Chess Club Rep and Raizel faced each other over the difficult and slow game. The sports practical had been rained out and no one had been prepared for a theory lesson so the PE teacher had pulled out some chess boards and made a small competition. This was the final match for 1st place.

The hour glass with only five minutes of sand trickled away encouraging the club Rep to make his move before the move was forfeited. An addition to the game that was made in the quarter finals as class was nearly over. The Club Rep shifted a pawn and Raizel move immediately after. Those who had a solid foundation in chess swallowed a breath while the less knowing were caught in the tense atmosphere. The timer started again as the Rep focused intently on the peaces before him.

The bell rang signalling the end of class but nobody moved to leave. Back and forth the game went the Rep taking 3-4 minutes to make a move and Raizel responding instantly. Both sides had deadly focus and the class waited with baited breath.

Rep got the first check in, it was avoided with ease. Five turns latter he was in Checkmate and could only concede. The class clamoured with congratulation Raizel had won the chess battle and Rep was a strong player to bet.

* * *

Prompt 13, Chess. Personally I like Fill the Silence when it come to Noblesse Chess fics.

You know how I mentioned Creating a new story for the Christmas Challenge fics? I'm going to do that on the 25th Dec, So after posting prompt 16, expect nothing before Christmas. Feel free to suggest a name otherwise I'll call it December challenge or such.


	45. Simple Kindnes

Simple Kindness

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel walked forward in an unhurried manner, unconsciously radiating elegance and grace. His eyes were drawn to the 'class names' above each door besides them this hall looked like many others in the school. He was feeling a bit lost after all three days was not enough time to memorise the entire layout of a building big enough to be considered a mansion if it was a home.

He should have followed the children at the end of class but he wanted to see more of the grounds.

Spotting the 'floor map' that gave direction to the nearest exit in case of emergency, Raizel went to identify his location.

Hurried footsteps rounded the corner and a weight unexpectedly slammed into his side. The impact didn't disturb Raizel in the sliest but the same could not be said of the other side they fell to the floor with a thud.

Sara Lin was having a bad day, her best friend had caught a cold and couldn't come to school, her other friends were busy and couldn't hang out with her. Then just minutes ago her boyfriend dumped her. She was very distressed and didn't know who to talk to and now and now she had bumped into the hansom foreigner that everyone was talking about like a complete fool.

She burst into tears.

Raizel froze momentarily, had the minor impact hurt her, could that be why she was crying? This would be much easier if he just probed her aura but that was rude. So was asking. He offered the girl a hand, it was only appropriate he assisted her off the ground when it was the impact between them that caused her fall.

The girl opened then closed her mouth without speaking, then turned a fiery red before placing her hand in his and allowed him to help her up. By being a support it would be too risky to pull with the difference in their strength.

Discreetly Raizel materialized a hankie and offered it to the girl so that she may fix her appearance as she wished. The girl got even brighter before stuttering. "Why are you here?"

Raizel brushed his chin thoughtfully, here as in the school, the human's city or the hallway. After short thought he concluded she must mean standing before the map as that was something he hadn't seen others doing while he was here. "I'm trying to find the cafeteria."

"That's on the first floor." Sara Lin exclaimed, then seeing his gaze focused on her she shyly offered, "Shall I lead the way?"

The mesmerising transfer student that all the girls had nicknamed Rai nodded in a dignified manner. Beaming at her good fortune she went to the stairs and was slightly overwhelmed to hear his footsteps follow her so confidently. She wiped her eyes with the hankie he had given her, washing it would give her a reason to return it another time.

Recalling why she had been that upset earlier her feelings stirred but settled again as she listened to the rhythmic tap of feet behind her. Rationally she considered the matter. She had been dating her boy ex-boyfriend for a little over a month but they had only see each other three times outside of class an texted a lot. That wasn't a lot to give up on outside the thrill of love. She didn't have to give up on love she just had to find it somewhere else than her ex.

Stoping just before the cafeteria she turned to the beauty, ahem Rai. "Here we are the cafeteria."

With great gravity, like she had done something important, Rai responded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Raizel gazed at the girl grateful for the guidance, he had spoken the appropriate gratitude's according to Frankenstein but he hadn't used her name. She hadn't told him her name. Catching up with Yuna and Co he asked if they knew her name. The next day when she returned his hankie for some reason he thanked her for that by name. She told him that he had made her day. Which clearly had a secondary meaning but he couldn't quite get it.

* * *

Prompt 15 Kind, So two chapters today then the Christmas Rush.


	46. Dangerous act

Dangerous Games

* * *

It was a game of play pretend. Who was who would always elude you in this giant masquerade where the world was the stage. At times he was just the traveller moving from place to place. Other times he was a treasure hunter digging up old ruins to see what lies beneath. Occasionally he would pretend to be the master of just one profession.

But when the other actors caught up he was forced to be the counterpart. When they were the saints he was the sinner, Kingdom against rebels, monster against hunters and angels against devils. They spied on each other trying to predict moves in advance making the game much safer.

The world was the stage but also the audience and they believed what their eyes see. To them he was the act he was pretending to be. Ah, but the mask wore thin some realised it was wearing out what he was within. This was very dangerous thing for him, so he went to a place where the danger without was as great as it had always been but there was no need to play pretend.

* * *

Prompt 16, Pretend.


	47. Long Wait

Long Wait

* * *

Long stretched the minutes as he waited. The steam crested his face warmly coxing him to act. The sent enticing were inhaled with each breath, tempting him promising him it would be just as fine now as it would when the time had passed.

Only his eyes were accurate as he gazed into the bowl letting him know there was still some time for it to grow. He held position against all the callings. He allowed them to draw forth his memories instead.

The children who had bought his first bowl without any motive to conceal. Who had given him garlic not realising it was poison to mutants, that humans often considered a half blood of nobles.

Then Frankenstein happy to let him relive the first experience had personally prepared the dish for the second. With only half the noddles of the first but then he was a person not omnipresent.

There were more meals one after another all of them with familiar people who cared.

They finally blotted and he grasped the chopsticks. With the sounds of light conversation all around him he began to eat. There was nothing urgent to attend to so he could take all the time. Still in minutes he was finished far too fast compared to the seemingly endless time he had been tormented before.

* * *

Prompt 17, longing. I've created December Challenge go there for more stories.

If you haven't figured out this is Raizel and his ramen then I can only guess you didn't read Noblesse closely.


	48. Mental Weight

Mental Weight

When Tao's not plotting something you should be worried.

* * *

Tao was in a gloomy mood which was no surprise after all the time he spent thinking of the union. There were things he should be doing like going through the camera footage from bosses lab or getting started on a universal RK uniform so they could all match. It was all so heavy.

Instead he sat on the swivel chair spinning around instead of looking at any of the monitors in front of him. It was difficult to muster the energy to do something but at the same time he was restless in the knowledge that he had things to do.

So Tao stretched and padded to the kitchen for a glass of water.

There on the couch was Raizel-nim who was studying as always at this time. Tao sipped his water then rinsed the cup and left it to dry. His mind felt to empty right now not jumping between a dozen ideas trying to nail down which was best, nor was it focused paying full attention to the task at hand not letting a detail slip through. It was just blank almost hollow, there were things to do he had a full list but the energy to do them just wasn't there.

He would drown in Takeo's calm right now. Speaking of calm, Tao's gaze wondered back to Raizel-nim, he pushed off from the spot he was leaning against the kitchen bench and dropped onto the couch next to the noblesse.

Tao rested his head one arm with an elbow over the back of the couch and gazed at Raizel-nim's elegant profile. The silence in Tao's mind began to feel less like hollowness and more like peace.

Raizel-nim finished what he was reading he replaced the book mark and turned to Tao, their faces but a few hand lengths apart.

At such a short distance Tao easily spotted the small concerned crease around Raizel-nim's eyes and the weight that had settled on his mind as he pondered the union just dissolved. There was no need to worry when someone like Raizel-nim was looking out for his wellbeing.

Problems briefly forgotten Tao smiled brightly for Raizel-nim. While _his_ concern was touching Tao would look after his own self and not be a source of worry for the Noblesse. With that in mind he bounced back to his computers thinking of a dozen and one ways RK could take on the duty of guarding everyone better.

* * *

Something that came to mind as I pondered Laryna6's head canon. Big scary likes us aka this is the only Psych healthy place they know exists you will pry it from their cold dead hands. So Tao goes to Rai for some mental comfort.


End file.
